Starting Over
by bradw316
Summary: Akane Tendo is given a wish and her wish being that Ranma gets a better father than Genma Saotome, her wish hhas been granted RanmaAkane, TenchiRyoko
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note This story will single out three of my favorite animes namely Dragon Ball Z, Ranma 1/2, and Sailor Moon along with several appearences of other animes I like. I combined my three favorites into one world, it's basically an alternate reality, crossover, self-insertion fic. Many of the characters are totally out of character, Akane in particular because she's the main character and she's the cause of this whole thing, by wishing for it. I basically seperated the series into three sagas the first is called the World Martial Arts Tournament, the second is called the Enemies Rebirth Saga. The Enemies Rebirth Saga will be basically this, Kagato is alive (the reason's will be brought to light in the series) and finds Dr. Gero's laboratory plus he finds Gero's android molds and kidnaps Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse. He uses the Dragon Balls to give Ryoga, Frieza's evil spirit and power level, Mousse is given Majin Buu, and Kuno is given Cell's spirit and power level. When it's finished I hope it kicks ass, especially after Tenchi and Ryoko are together in this series and are one of the main characters in the Enemies Rebirth Saga and the third saga called Dragon's Bane. Tenchi and Ryoko in this series are from the OVA series, as for the other characters from Tenchi Muyo! I haven't decided what to do.

Disclaimer: I didn't create any of the anime characters in this fan fiction.

Prologue (part 1) The Arrival of Brad

Bradford Fitzgerald Wall, sixteen year old high school student was looking around a large grassy field he found himself on. He was wondering how he got there or where he was for that matter. That was until he saw a bright light flash up in the sky, he turned toward the light and saw a man in the sky firing some sort of energy beam at something on the ground. Brad quickly ran in that direction, as he saw a follow up energy blast head straight at the man and caused the man to fall out of the sky. Goku fell to the ground and Raditz ran to him, then slammed his big giant sized boot into Goku's stomach.

Raditz smiled cruelly looking up at Piccolo as Piccolo froze in place. "Come on, green man why don't you try that trick of yours again." Piccolo trembled slightly.

"I can't, there isn't enough time." he mumbled to himself. Raditz looked down and his smile widen considerably. "Farewell brother!" he shouted and lunge forward preparing to kill Goku, when his scouter went off. "What power level 1000, where?" he said looking around. Gohan then appeared crashing through Raditz's space pod, Raditz, Goku, and Piccolo watched as Gohan do a flip in mid air and land. "So you taught the kid a few tricks, huh, Kakkarot?" Raditz said.

"Run, Gohan get out of here!" Goku shouted. Instead Gohan suddenly exploded in energy and flew at Raditz. Gohan head butted Raditz in the chest before crashing to the ground. Brad finally arrived on the scene and saw watched as a kid slammed his head into the chest area of a large man dressed in armor. He already judge this guy was basically unpleasant seeing one person on the ground and a strange green skinned man with one arm missing.

Brad could safely judge this guy as bad, so he ran at the large man as the man turned toward kid clutching his chest. Raditz cursed the kid and knocked the kid away, clutching at his chest.

_He was the first one to ever hurt me like this, if he ever learned to control his powers he would be an incredible nuisance_. Raditz thought walking toward Gohan, as he was about to finish the little kid off. A huge force slam against him, knocking him off his feet, back toward where Goku laid. Raditz quickly stood up and turn to see someone new had entered the fight. It wasn't anybody from Goku's group of friends that he saw eariler from the island. Raditz reach up and turned on his scouter, he then gasp in surprise. "Power level 1500. How is that possible?" Brad stared at the large man questionably, before bending down and picked up the kid. He then carted the small kid closer to the green skinned man, he then turned and saw the downed man holding the larger man in a full-nelson.

"Now Piccolo!" the man said. The green skinned man smiled darkly and brought up two of fingers, lightning started sparking from these points. The sparks grew intensely, forming an almost yellow aura.

"Man, Goku your something else, hold on a second and don't believe anything he says." Piccolo stated, as Brad stood quietly not knowing what to do. "Is there anything I can do?" Brad asked.

Piccolo glanced at the young man standing next to him. "No, just stay put you'll just get in the way." he said. Brad nodded and stepped back out of the line of fire still clutching the young kid closely to him. He watched as the green man known as Piccolo, finished charging up his attack, as he heard the big man spitting words at the one called Goku. "It's ready Goku." Piccolo stated. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON, FIRE!" Piccolo shouted and a corkscrew style energy beam headed straight at Goku and the big man. The beam impacted the armor went through and out the back of the two men.

Both were flung back and crashed to the ground. Brad stood there stunned by the violence of the blast, but somewhere deep inside him knew there was no other choice in such an eventuality. He ran over to Goku and bent down to examine the man. Goku opened his eyes and stared up at the young man who saved his son's life. "Thank you, for saving my son."

Brad smiled weakly gently laying the kid down. "Least I could do." A few seconds later all three of them heard a jet engine fly by. Brad watched still holding the child, who was starting to get a little heavy. The strange aircraft circled about before landing not far away. Brad then watched as Piccolo picked up a hat and cape then put them on, Brad looked down at Goku wondering what he could do.

"Goku, Goku!" yelled a bald headed short man wearing clothing identical to Goku's followed closely by a shorter pig creature, an old man, and beautiful woman with sea-green hair.

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"Uh, my name is Bradford Wall, I woke up not far from here and saw a major fight going down badly so I came to help," he paused handing the child to her.

"Is it true, Goku?" the bald headed man asked.

"Yes, he saved Gohan's life," Goku replied, "I already thanked him, Krillin." Brad watched as Krillin turned away and went back to his dying friend. Brad quietly walked up to the dead man and bent down. The man's eyes shot open, Brad quickly slammed a foot down on the throat of the man. He then picked up the device over the ear, and brought it back over to the group examining the device. He found what appeared to be communication device attach to it. He place the device over his ear and heard someone on the other end.

"Raditz what an idiot, now we have to dirty our hands on that backwater planet," a harsh voice stated.

"Do we really have to, Vegeta?" another asked.

"Yes Nappa, if we don't Frieza will find out, if he hasn't already," Vegeta replied. Nappa grunted as he and Vegeta stepped into their space pods.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"A year, remember we have make that stop in the Arlia system along the way," Vegeta said as the pod doors closed. "Raditz that weakling, those two had power level below five hundred, even one of the Sybamen could taken them out by itself." "He didn't take in a count the fact that Kakarot's son or that other man would get involved," Nappa answered.

"I suppose that is possible, but it still doesn't matter. We still have to clean up his mess," Vegeta snorted.

Brad hit the only button on the device and the voices stopped. "Damn, two more are coming to finish what this guy started," he mumbled walking over to the group who were now mourning the passing of their friend.

Piccolo was the only other person who heard the conversation, that was played over the device. "So it's not over is it?" he asked Brad as he walked up.

"Nope, listen we have one year before two more like the guy you and Goku fought arrive. But, if I'm right, these guys are hundred times stronger than gruesome over there," Brad said as the others listen in.

"Your sure about this?" Krillin asked.

"One second, I need to check something," Brad stated then went into series of complicated katas and after finishing smiled briefly. "More sure now then a couple of seconds ago."

The woman stared at him oddly. "Well, what do we do next?" Brad crossed his arms and looked at Piccolo.

"I don't know what's going on, so what do you think?"

"We train to get stronger, and prepare for their arrival," Piccolo said then everyone turned as they heard old man gasp. "Goku disappeared," Krillin shouted.

"Don't worry, Kami took him," Piccolo replied. Brad watched quietly as Piccolo and Goku's friends as they started bickering about Goku's son Gohan. Piccolo ended the fight by taking the boy under his arm and flying off. Krillin and the old man named Muten Roshi both looked at each other with sweat on the bald heads.

"What do we tell Chi Chi?" Roshi asked Krillin just heaved a sigh of defeat. Brad snorted a bit turning away to his disbelief lifted himself into the air almost without a thought.

"I'll see you guys in a year, wouldn't want to miss this fight," Brad stated flying off in an unpredetermined direction thinking to himself. _Where am I, and how can I do these things and why can't remember anything prior to popping up on that fight. Damnit, I hate it when I don't know what's going on_.

In another place hidden in the time streams sat Sailor Pluto and Goddess Belledandy. Both watched Brad as he flew toward Tokyo. "Are you positive he would be a better father to Ranma than Genma?" Pluto asked.

Belledandy nodded with a soft smile. "Anybody would be a better father to Ranma than Genma Saotome. Akane's wish was that Ranma to have a better father than Genma, she said nothing about her parents promise to unite the Anything Schools of Martial Arts. Which leads me to believe that she wanted the engagement."

"So what's the reason of having Brad go through all the events involving Goku and company?" Pluto asked.

"It's to build him up for a threat that will involve the Z-fighters and the Sailor Scouts I'm afraid," Belledandy responded. "There's another reason for it, Brad Wall and Nodoka Saotome are also the mother and father of Sailor Mars."

Pluto spit out her tea. "Why didn't you say so, in the first place?"

Belledandy smiled demurely. "I forgot to do so."

Brad sneezed as he floated over Tokyo. _Hmm, I have one year to get faster and stronger before those two aliens geeks show up. Where can I train_. He looked around and found a large complex just below the horizon that had a dojo. He landed in front of the complex and rang the doorbell. The door open five minutes later, a young girl roughly two years younger than himself open the door and stared at him blankly. Brad bowed in respect of the intrusion, and quickly asked if he could borrow the dojo to train for the up coming fight. The girl was Nodoka Saotome, current head of the Saotome Clan of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Listen intently trying to pick up any signs of being decieved, finding none she let him in. Brad quietly listened as Nodoka showed him around, and described her family hertitage. He found it very interesting, he also found out that she was in engaged to another clan member, Genma Saotome. Brad was then led to the dojo where, looked around at the various objects in the room. Most were weapons, armor, or books filled techniques to learn. Nodoka told him that as head of the clan she had say over who got to use the books. Brad nodded and stood in the middle of the dojo, closing his eyes. Nodoka left knowing he wouldn't touch anything unless he asked. So began Brad's adventures training quietly in the Saotome dojo for twelve months, learning various techniques, making his own chi attacks, which also bordered on elementals like fire, water, and earth. He also trained using extreme gravity enhancing clothing, weighing way over even Goku's standard weights. When finished he said goodbye, to his newest friend Nodoka and promised her after everything was settled he would see her again. The next three years were the most difficult for after leaving Nodoka. He helped the Z-fighters defend against Nappa and Vegeta getting severely injured during the fight. After two months of healing with Gohan and Krillin, he volunteered to go with them and Bulma to planet Namek to search for the Dragon Balls. Once arriving on Namek he was caught up in the battle against the Ginyu Force. Where he and Gohan tried to fight off Racoom only to beaten within inch of there life, just in time for Goku to arrive and shift the fight. Brad then later went one on one with Frieza after Piccolo was unable to beat him. Brad held Frieza off until the evil tyrant went to his third transformation. After killing Dende and holding a dying Vegeta, Goku arrived to shift the fight again and this time held the fight. The fight was long and causing massive destruction to the country side. Brad, Krillun, Piccolo, and Gohan watched as Goku went toe to toe with the alien tyrant. Goku used the spirit bomb. After Piccolo was severely injured and the death of Krillun, Goku went Super Saiyen. Brad and Gohan watch in amazement, but Brad quickly got Gohan to leave carrying Piccolo, to allow Goku to fight on his own. A year later after the events on Namek, ending with it's destruction and Frieza's apparent demise life seem to get back normal only to have Garlic Junior intervene. Brad was busy training on Mount Everest at it's peek so the Dark Water mist missed him by a good twelve miles. So he had no idea what happened during that time except for a few fluxations of combat power levels. Then came Frieza's return only this time he was to arrive on Earth. Brad and the others flew to where they roughly estimated Frieza's arrival point. By that time Brad found an outfit that suited him. Black leather trench coat, black gi pants, red weighted training gi with black over shirt, weighted boots, and flingerless gloves(think about Goku's fighting outfit during the Cell Games). They all sense future Trunks fight Frieza and King Cold, and win then tell them about the androids. Brad returns to the Saotome dojo, and reunites with the now married Nodoka. There he trains using a gravity generator like Goku and Vegeta use. A year before the time of the Androids arrival during his training, he hears that Genma dies of a strange heart disease. He help's console Nodoka'sloss. Over the next year he alternates between training and comforting his friend. Two months after her husband's death, Nodoka is showing signs that she is pregnant, and after a doctor's visit it was confirmed. Nodoka fearing that her child will be without a father she asks Brad to marry her six day's later. Eight months later Ranma Saotome is born, twelve days before the Cell Games are about to be announce.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad flies out of the gravity chamber his new wife had built for him. During the last couple of days he felt several massive power levels close to Master Roshi's island he finally couldn't take it anymore. He shutoff the gravity generator and took off at max speed. He felt what seemed like Trunks battling an unknown powerlevel. (Since he was training in a gravityroom during the entire time the reports of Ginger Town and Nicky Town were attacked he has no idea who Cell is.) Brad found Trunks and some insect hybrid staring at one another, then he saw the hybrid bring his hand up. Brad not liking what he saw, ignited and flew at max speed right at the monster. The monster looked up at the last second and was nailed with a sidekick sending it flying to the otherside of the island they were on. Trunks watched in astonishment as Cell crash into the mountainside. He then watched as a long forgotten member of the Z-fighters floated down to be standing front of him. "Brad?"

"Sorry, it took so long to get here. Kinda of got wrapped up in my training, and forgot about the androids," Brad stated watching as Cell blew himself out of the mountain. "Boy, that thing is sure pissed," he smiled and felt a hand hold him back.

"Don't, Cell is too strong for you," Trunks replied as he and Brad watched Cell reappeared before them.

Cell looked at Brad coldly. "So, Mr. Wall you finally arrived." Brad wasn't taken a back by the comment.

"I see my reputation has exceeded me. Maybe I should start thinking about putting my face on T-shirts."

Cell snickered then turn to Trunks. "My offer stands, you have ten days to make yourself stronger. Make every second count," the android stated before leaving. Brad watched the android leave then got out of his defensive stance

Brad glances at Trunks, "What was all that that about, Trunks?"

"Let you know when my father and Krillin arrive," Trunks replied shortly afterward they did arrive. Trunks told everyone about the Cell Games and his own views on what it means. Krillin then went to tell Brad about everything that happen up to the point of Trunks and Cells meeting. Brad stayed quiet during the whole explanation and turn to lookout over the city a dark expression creasing his face.

"Damnit, I should of came out sooner. Thatway I could of stop Cell before he made that stupid declaration," Brad stated slamming his fist down.

Vegeta laughed. "If Trunks and I couldn't stop him, what makes you think you can do what we could not."

Brad smiled darkly. "I have a surprise, I was intending to show it to the other androids, but it looks like I'm going to have to wait awhile," Brad stated simply doing a front flip and floated in the direction of Kami's lookout. "When Goku and Gohan emerge from that Time Chamber I'm going in, to improve my little surprise before taking part in the Cell Games. See ya," Brad flew off toward Kami's lookout and waited for Goku and Gohan to emerge.

When they emerged, Piccolo related everything he saw and told Goku about the tournament. Brad then stepped up and patted Goku on the back. "Yeah, well I get first crack at the stupid whine-up-toy. See ya when I get out," he said before disappearing into the hyperbolic time chamber.

Piccolo stared after him. _The guy has a deathwish, knowone except maybe Goku can take on Cell_, he paused remembering what Brad did to Cell, when he first arrived on the scene. _Then again_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten days came and went, till it was the day of the Cell Games Brad was meditating peacefully, on a grassy plain until he felt someone passover head. Igniting and flying off to join, who turn out to be Krillin both flew side by side until they met up with the other Z-fighters. Once together the group flew toward the arena. They notice that Sixteen, Vegeta, and selfproclaim champion of the World Hercule were standing outside the ring while Cell stood in the middle of the ring.

Brad snorted looking at Hercule. "What a dope," he heard Krillin, Yamcha, and Trunks snicker softly. Hercule heard this and walked up to Brad.

"What did you say you little runt?" Hercule screamed

Brad sighed, "I said you're a dope. Heck, my wife could whip your phony butt."

"Oh yeah and who is this wife of yours?" Hercule laughed with his arms at his hips and the reporter he brought along had a mic at Brad's lips.

"Her name is Nodoka Saotome, leader of the Saotome Clan of Anything Goes Martial Arts," Brad replied simply turning away from Hercule and the reporter to glare at Cell. Hercule and the reporter were frozen in place, sweating profusely. Shortly afterward Hercule's two goons showed up and challenged Cell only to be knocked out of the ring, followed quickly by their boss.

Goku was about to go into the ring when some one restrained him. Goku looked down at the young man who restrained him. "Brad, what are you doing?"

Brad cracked a dark smile. "It's time I showed at least one android this surprise I have. If things get to rough Goku, I'll just fall out of the ring," he said stepping up into the ring and his dark smile increased. "It's time you faced your first real opponent, Cell."

Cell smirked, "Yes, I will as soon as you let Goku in the ring."

Brad kept his smile and slowly took off his trench coat throwing it to the ground in front of other Z-fighters, where the ground imploded all round them forcing them go to another area of the arena. Goku and every one present including Cell stared in awe. "We'll see Cell," he said simply widening his stance and extending his arms in a standard guard formation. The reporter on the sidelines began a brief analyses of what he saw as he walked over w here the trench coat laid and where Piccolo had returned to retrieve it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the husband of Nodoka Saotome has just entered the ring to face Cell, to do what Hercule could not. But, before he did so he took off his trench coat which was apparently so heavy it left a crater easily the size of Yankee Stadium," the reporter stated grabbing a sleeve of the coat and tried to lift it. The coat didn't even move an inch. "This thing is so heavy that, it won't even move, but the man in the ring walked around in it as if it's nothing but cloth."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cell still had his arms crossed and watched Brad. "Give it up, I can sense your power level is even lower than that loud mouth I just knocked out of the ring."

Brad suddenly vanished and reappeared right in front of Cell and kicked him in the gut sending him flying toward the edge of the ring. He then tossed his cowboy hat in the other direction. "So certain are you."

Cell hovered above the out of bounds area. _It's not possible I barely saw him coming_. Cell vanished and reappeared in front of Brad to try to copy the move Brad made only to be blocked. Cell looked shocked, but quickly followed his kick with a punch also blocked. The fighters then vanished, leaving all nonZ-fighters looking on in wonder, while the Z-fighters just watched the fight in shock. The combatants meanwhile were twenty miles above the ring engaged in a fierce barrage of punches and kicks. Until finally Cell got the upper hand and sent Brad toward the ring with a double axhandle blow to the back of his head.

Brad did neat flip and landed softly in the center of the ring. Looking up with a bright smile on his face. Cell landed not far away seething. "It's not possible for a human to be as strong as I am."

Brad shrugged widening his stance and brought his arms into begin something. "Time to reveal my surprise. Here's a little secret Cell. I stopped being human a little over two years ago," he stated then started powering up. Silver energy surrounded him, the sky became dark and silvery lightning crash all around. The Z-fighters and Cell all stare in amazement as they watch Brad's hair straighten, then begin to change.

Vegeta shouted out. "Impossible, he's becoming a Super Saiyan."

Brad laughed slightly as his hair went silver and his eyes went a deeper blue. "Thats correct, Vegeta. I'm what you call a Dragon made Saiyan. I used the eternal dragon wish to turn me into a Saiyan two years ago. I became Super Saiyan eight months ago when my wife's first husband died. Her grief and anger affected me a great deal until this happened. It was an enlightening experience," he paused turning to Cell. "So going to take me serious now, Cell."

"I didn't think it was possible to use the Dragon balls in that way. But, it should prove challenging," Cell smiled. Cell then widen his stance and started to power-up. Brad watched silently as Cell finished his powerup, he then took a defensive stance, as Cell charged at him. At the point of impact the two vanished from sight. But, several crashes of light were seen above the ring as Brad and Cell went at it, kicks and punches at speeds approaching the speed of light. Down on the ground Hercule, his two goons, and the reporter had their mouths open so wide that they seem to almost drop to the ground. As for the Z-fighters they tried to keep up with the battle, and not doing very good job except, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks. Vegeta watched the battle with both contempt and frustration.

"How can a person, who wasn't even a Saiyan manage to find our greatest treasure?"

Goku shrugged. "I have no idea, Vegeta. But, man after this is all over I want a chance to fight him myself," he smiled eagerly. Brad delivered a kick to the back of Cell's head and followed it up with an elbow to the back sending the bio-android to the floor of the arena.

Just before Cell could getup, Brad floated above Cell. Brad crossed his hands in front of his chest and started building an energy attack. "**Omega Flare!**" he shouted as he thrust his hands forward and a red/black beam of energy sped forward when the beam of energy struck Cell it cause a huge dome of fire and smoke to billow out from the center of the arena. Brad sighed briefly, he could still sense Cell amongst the smoke, so he waited for the android to emerge. Cell exploded out the smoke and headed toward Brad's position, they exchange blows again. They vanished from normal sight shortly after and another series of sparks appeared in the skies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nodoka Saotome was sitting in her hospital bed watching the Cell Games, a mixture of sadness, fear, and pride was shown on her delicate features. The sadness was that her husband had sacrificed his humanity to try to save the world, the fear was the thought she might loose her second husband almost four months after they had been married, the pride however was seeing her husband achieve a degree of martial arts ability that surpassed almost everyone on the planet except for those present at the Cell Games. She looked over at the sleeping bundle in the crib. "Do not worry Ranma. Your stepfather will either win this fight or pull out before he is seriously hurt."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad crashed to the ground sliding till he was an inch from the out of bounds area of the ring. He stood up quietly and smiled softly looking at Cell's state. _He's got to be hurting as much as I am_. he thought then glanced behind him and decided it was now time to lose. But he knew he had to make it look convincing so know one except himself and the Z-fighters would guess he let Cell win. He flew at Cell and started another long series of punch and kick combos leaving an intentional opening for Cell who immediately capitalized on it sending Brad flying across the ring. Brad added to the kick by putting a little extra in to it, and slamming himself against the wall, well outside the ring.

Goku and the others quickly ran over to see how he was. "You all right?" Gohan asked.

Brad dropped his Super Saiyan aura and grimaced slightly. "Feel like some one strap me underneath a lawn mower then turned it on." Krillin and Yamcha chuckled a bit, as Krillin handed him a senzu bean. Brad nodded gratefully and ate the bean, shortly after swallowing the bean he felt better than he did before the fight. He quietly stoodup and watched as Goku took his turn. "Give him hell, Goku." Goku and later Gohan fought Cell in battles that defied explanation. With Gohan transforming to the second level of Super Saiyan and defeating Cell, but it was a small price to pay considering that he lost his father.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Cell Games Brad returned to his home and begun his life as Ranma's father training Ranma to become the best of his generation, but considering Ranma had to compete with Trunks and Goten, that title was a very mute point. Two years after Ranma was born Nodoka gave birth to Rei Hino Saotome. Brad also took his daughter under his wing training her as well. And now we convene the story on a street in Nermia where Brad, Ranma, and Rei were approaching now familiar house. Akane who wished that Ranma would have a better father, got her wish little did she realize she got more than she bargained for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Here Comes Ranma,

what again?

Brad Wall Saotome, his stepson Ranma and daughter Rei were

hovering just above the outskirts of the Nermia Ward of Tokyo. Each of

them were dressed almost alike, except Brad was wearing a black leather

trench coat and gloves with the fingers missing. They all wore black and

red (remember the two prologues, clothing style hasn't change for Brad

and his kids have adopted the same style).

Ranma turned to his father with a look of irritation in his eyes.

"I can't believe your agreeing with this whole fiancee thing, that Genma

and mom arranged."

Brad sighed and crossed his arms. "Trust me Ranma. I argued for

you until I'd turned blue in the face, but your mother wouldn't budge.

So your going to have to grin and bare it, kiddo."

Rei snickered a bit before Ranma gave a mean glare. "What, It's

not my fault mom's old fashion."

Ranma grumbled turning back to look at the street below. "I just

hope they're not ugly."

Brad smiled softly. "I doubt you can get ugly from beauty unless

Mrs. Tendo dropped those three girls on their faces when they were

five," he stated.

"Why? Have you met the Tendos, dad?" Rei asked.

Brad nodded. "Yep, they're a very nice family. They would do

anything for you," he said pulling out a map of the ward and flew up

higher to get a better look at the area. Ranma and Raye followed him,

looking over his shoulder as he trace the streets until he came to a red

circle. He smiled putting the map away. "Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane Tendo sat quietly in her room staring across at her mirror

that right now held the image of the Goddess of the Present, Belldandy

instead of her own image. She was dressed in her martial arts gi. "So,

what about the wish?" she asked.

Belldandy smiled. "It has been granted, you'll meet Ranma and his

father shortly although it won't be Genma at the door. Plus there is no

curse, no Neko-Ken, and no multiple fiancee's."

Akane's eyes widen a bit. "Really, but what about Ranma is he the

same person, that he was when he arrived."

Belldandy shook her head. "His new father trained him in the art

of anything goes as well as Kamesinsin. He's not as sheltered socially

as he had been with Genma, he has a half sister, and his thoughts toward

the opposite sex is one of respect, because of what his step father went

through after Ranma was born involving a female android."

Akane thought for a second, she realized many of the things that

made Ranma unique had been changed. One he had been macho, discriminated

the opposite sex, insensitive, perverted, and a just plain jerk. "How

much of his original personality is still there?"

"A lot actually, his sense of fairness, his blind loyality, and

his compassion. You'll see it for yourself shortly, you'll even meet his

friends tomorrow morning," Belldandy smiled softly. "Ranma is also

somewhat a romantic and I believe he like the counterpart you knew, will

love you for who you are, Akane. I'll be keeping an eye on you, but we

won't meet again, goodbye, Akane."

Akane's throat caught when she heard the last part Belldandy said.

"He loved me," she paused remembering what happened in China, when Ranma

fought Saffron. She realized Ranma almost said it there. "I loved him,

too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then she heard a voice she never thought she ever would here from

again, she heard her mother's voice. "Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, come down

to the dining area. You're father and I have something to tell you."

Akane's heart froze in wishing that voice had been real, when it

didn't repeat her heart sunk. Her door opened a few minutes later and a

woman Akane hadn't seen since she was five walked in. Akane's heart

skipped a beat and her eyes started to water. "M-M-Momma."

Kimiko Tendo frowned slightly as her youngest daughter suddenly

started crying. Kimiko immediately walked up to her daughter and was

glomped into a fierce hug. "What's wrong, Akane dear?" she asked

concerned.

Akane needed to cover up her strange behavior. "I just woke up

from a terrible nightmare, that you died of cancer when I was little."

Kimiko smiled softly. "I almost did, Akane. Don't you remember. If

it wasn't for friends like Brad and Goku, collecting the dragonballs and

wishing that the cancer I had would be cured. So, here I am, now let's

go downstairs. Your father and I have announcement that's very important

to the family's future."

Akane unwrapped her arms from around her mother's waist and

followed her down the stairs. They appeared in the dining area, Akane

saw Kasumi and Nabiki seated both dressed very differently then they

normally dressed. Kasumi was dressed in jeans and tank-top, her hair was

down, but the gentleness in her eye's was still there. Nabiki was

dressed pretty much way she had upon Ranma's first arrival orange

tanktop and shorts, but she also notice there was no mercenary gleam in

Nabiki's eyes. Her father was the biggest surprise. Soun Tendo was

dressed in a dress shirt and slacks, his hair was cut short and his

bushy mustache was gone. She could also sense more confidence in him

before then she had in her past. Shortly afterward she and her mother

sat down, the announcement was made and Akane made the same complaints

she remembered the engagement had been annouced using her acting skills

to hide this fact. She heard Kasumi and Nabiki also protest and more

forcibly then she had.

"Mom, did you forget that I'm engaged to Dr. Tofu." Kasumi stated

showing the engagement ring.

Kimiko blushed slightly. "I'm sorry Kasumi, I did forget," she

said turning to Nabiki and Akane.

Nabiki sneered briefly. "Can't we wait until until we meet this,

guy."

Kimiko nodded and looked at Akane a pleading look entering her

eyes. Akane gave a reluctant nod, although she was inwardly she was

happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later there was a knock on the front door, Kimiko

stood up and went to answer the door. Akane heard a pleasent exchange of

hello's and heard Ranma's voice among them as well as a strange female

voice and a deep older male. Seconds later her mother returned escorting

Ranma, which she recognized easily, a white male a full head taller than

everybody else present, and exotic looking girl with long raven black

hair and dark eyes. All three wore the same black and red outfit. Akane

could also sense a incredible power that would put Cologne and Happosai

to serious shame. She watched as the Saotomes take seatsis across from

her and her sisters. Ranma sat directly across from Akane and seemed to

be annoyed about something.

"So Brad how was your trip?" Soun Tendo asked.

Brad shrugged. "It was okay, I suppose you told the girls about

the agreement."

Kimiko nodded. "Yes, but only two of my daughters are open to the

arrangement. Kasumi is already engaged to the local doctor."

Brad chuckled lightly. "Marrying, a doctor. Congratualations,

Kasumi I hope you'll be happy."

Kasumi smiled bowed slightly. "Thank you, Mr. Saotome."

Ranma meanwhile sat with his eyes pointed at the table waiting for

his dad to place him in the hot seat. He was annoyed, bored, and worried

about this whole thing. He glanced over at Rei who seemed to be happy

with the world right now, she had huge smile on her face as their father

exchange pleasantries with the Tendos. _She only has that smile on her _

_face because she knows how much this arrange marriage stuff bugs me. _he

thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad glanced down at his son and notice how miserable he was, he

smiled briefly. "Ranma, why don't you go to the dojo and let some steam

off before you blow the Tendo's house up. The whole arrangement won't

take place until your mom gets here tomorrow," he stated and notice the

immediate change in his son's mood. Ranma looked up at him and let loose

his killer smile. He vanished from sight for a second, when he

reappeared he was standing and literally flew toward the dojo. "I knew

that cheer him up," Brad smiled broadly.

Akane and Rei got up ran after him. Akane was in shock, she saw

Ranma partially vanish from sight then fly toward the dojo. She wondered

what other changes had occured because of her wish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad watched the trio as they entered the dojo then turned to the

remaining Tendos and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Now

while were waiting for Nodoka. I need to understand more about what's at

stake."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was going through some basic slow moving katas, when he came

out of them he turned to his sister and the youngest Tendo daughter. "So

what about it spark plug, want to spar?" he sneered at Rei.

Rei snarled at him, but stayed put. "Don't call me that, sausage

brain and you know I'm on my period."

Akane stared at Rei then at Ranma. "What does having PMS, got to

do with sparring?"

Ranma smiled slightly. "Well, Dad found out thanks to Auntie 18.

That powering up during PMS causes severe cramps, so he told Rei when

she started her periods that she can't spar while under it's influence.

Mom, agrees with him."

Akane smiled. "Well, I'm not on my period. So, can I spar with

you?"

Ranma looked at her seemily judging her capabilites. "Well, you

have the power level. But, do you know how to power up?"

Akane gave a blank look. "Uh. What's powering up?" she asked half

expecting Ranma to make one of his insults about tomboys not knowing

anything. Instead she saw Ranma smile brightly.

Ranma smiled and turned to Rei. "Finally," he immediately left

the dojo and flew over to the dining area to talk to his father.

Akane looked to Rri. "What was that about?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It involves some wish dad made when he was

here last, as I recall it was right after the wish to heal your mom of

cancer," Raye replied.

Ranma returned the smile even brighter this time. "Nevermind, the

powering up thing just attack me."

Akane shrugged, "Just don't dodge anything I throw at you."

Ranma sighed, "Don't worry I'm not the typical male pig, who

doesn't believe in hitting girls."

Rei snickered, "Besides the last time he tried that act, dad

introduced him to Auntie Bulma."

"Did she hit him?" Akane asked.

"No, but spent two days yelling at me and telling me how much of

insensitive jerk I was. By the end of the first day I was willing to

commit seppuku," Ranma shuddered.

Akane almost laughed at the picture it was presenting. "Do you

have picture of your aunt?"

Ranma nodded handing her small group picture. "Auntie Bulma is the

small blue haired woman standing behind me."

Akane looked at the woman, she found it hard to believe the

beautiful woman smiling in the picture was the same person Ranma

described. She also saw five other beautiful women, she recognized her

mother and Mrs. Saotome in the picture, and her father. She also notice

how young Ranma was in the picture. "When was this taken?"

"Just after the world martial arts tournament, when I was ten. My

buddies Trunks and Goten are standing next to me. I beat them both in

the juniors tournament, and was crowned junior world champ," Ranma

sighed happily. "I had a lot fun."

Akane took this distraction and made her move. She kicked at Ranma

who caught her foot, she spun about to try a back kick only to be

flipped. She landed on her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Akane

looked up at him, in surprise. He bent down and gently picked her up,

his smile melted any complaints she had. "Guess I lost, huh?"

"Yeah, but nice technique. It would of worked if you hadn't

telegraph it by raising your power level before attacking," Ranma said

explaining what caused her to loose.

"Can you help me then?" Akane asked.

Ranma nodded, "Let me think about it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad smiled slightly watching the duo's exchange, he then stood up

and walked up the stairway toward the bathroom. _Tomorrow, is going to _

_be a busy day_.

Author's Notes- Welcome to the revised version of Starting Over:

Chapter 1, in this first of many post note's I am going to say to

anybody who thinks Ranma+Akane fan fics suck it's time for you to leave

the story now, because I'm so pro Ranma and Akane, they are the intended

Rumiko Takahashi couple for Ranma 1/2. Now to point out a few things,

the dragon ball wish cure for Kimiko Tendo's cancer is no doubt going to

be scrutinized, so I'll explained. The dragon balls can grant a wish if

it's within the power of the guardian to the earth. Well, Dende is the

current guardian and he has the power to heal, so therefore it's

plausible. If your wondering what the Sailor Senshi are doing in this

world, you'll be surprised what I have in store for them,

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The Engagement

Morning arrived on the streets of Tokyo, and three figures entered

the Nermia Ward. The first was male with a page boy haircut colored

purple, with blue eyes, dressed in grey colored baggy jeans, black tank

top, olive green colored boots, and a purple Capsule Corporation jacket.

The second was also male with black hair, that went several different

directions, had innocent black eyes, he was dressed in a orange and blue

outfit (If you don't know what Goku's child would wear then you haven't

been watching DBZ much). The last member of this threesome was delecate

looking woman with reddish brown hair done in a ponytail, sapphire blue

eyes, she had sword strapped to her back which through off the peacefull

looking light blue sun dress she wore. Their names were Trunks Briefs,

Goten Son, and Nodoka Saotome.

Nodoka Saotome sighed happily as she and her two charges turned

the corner. "It's going to be fun seeing Kimiko and Soun again."

Trunks shrugged. "I guess it's okay for you, but it's sounds

stupid to me. I mean getting Ranma engaged before he's like thirty."

Nodoka glared at Trunks. "Don't make me call your mom, Trunks."

Trunks paled causing Goten to snicker at his friend. "Sorry,

Auntie Nodoka."

"That's better," Nodoka smiled turning to consentrate on the road

ahead of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane entered the dining area dressed in her school uniform and

sat down next to Rei, as they both watched Ranma and Brad get ready for

their morning sparring session.

Brad looked at his smuggly. "Ready to get your butt handed to you,

kiddo."

"Just bring it, Old timer," Ranma smiled darkly.

Akane watched as Ranma and Brad stand in classic stances for a

second then they flew at each other literally. Before they contacted,

they vanished from sight for a second then launched ten feet into the

air to start punching, kicking, blocking, and parry the various types of

combinations that were shown. It was hard for her to track the punches

and kicks, after a few minutes she couldn't see anything but blurs.

Rei notice this and spoke up. "Relax your eyes, and feel their

energy as it moves through the air, it's hard at first but it gets

easier."

Akane did what she was told and amazingly she could see each move

with extreme clarity. "Wow this amazing!"

Rei smiled. "Yeah, and it's your first step in learning what

Ranma's going to teach you."

Akane suddenly wondered what she was getting herself into, the

wish she made with Belldandy had in the last twelve hours brought her

mother back to life, changed Ranma's father, and turned Ranma into some

sort of super powered martial artist. _What else is going to happen, and _

_what about our old friends?_

Brad nailed Ranma sending him crashing to the ground, Brad landed

and smiled watching as Ranma slowly sit up. "Good, your getting better

with your control."

Ranma slowly stood up and with a goofy grin on his face. "Yeah,

but I still wasn't able to beat you, dad."

Brad crossed his arms and smirked. "Well, I've been at this longer

than you have. Not to mention everytime we spar like this my power level

grows as much as your's does."

"Oh, it's that Saiyan factor, Uncle Vegeta mentions," Ranma said.

"Yep, and trust me Vegeta hates to think of us as Saiyans, son,"

Brad chuckled as he and Ranma heard a knock at the door. Brad smiled at

Ranma and patted his son shoulder affectionately. He then turned to

Raye, "Rei, mom is here."

Rei and Ranma's faces brighten and they both flew toward the

front door. Akane couldn't help but smile at the happiness she seen in

their faces. Brad walked up next to her and yawned slightly. "Mr.

Saotome, what did Ranma talked to you about, last night?"

"He told me he decided which Tendo girl, he wanted to be engaged

too," Brad said looking down at her.

Akane pointed herself. "Me, why me?"

Brad shrugged looking totally confused himself. "I'm not sure, he

mention that you knew enough about the art that you could handle most of

the basic techniques and it would make you easier to train. Plus he said

you had facial expression that made you look so cute," he paused

noticing the expression his son thought was cute pasted on Akane's face

right that second. "He's right you do look cute, when your confused."

Akane blushed briefly. "Any other reasons he gave you?"

"Nope, but I can tell he had others he just smart enough not to

voice them until he's sorted them out himself," Brad stated as Nodoka,

Trunks, and Goten came into view.

Akane noted that Nodoka Saotome was not in a kimono that she

usually wore every time she visited her house before the wish. She also

notice Nodoka had her hair done in a ponytail, another thing that

clearly showed that the world Akane was in was completely different from

the world she came from. Nodoka meanwhile was hugging her two children

with gusto.

"It's good to see you again, my darlings," Nodoka smiled hugging

her children long enough to allow them to feel her love then seperated

from them, so Ranma can be greeted by his best friends and rivals, also

to keep Raye from getting embarrassed from the extreme affection. Nodoka

then walked up to her husband, and slipped into warm embrace. "I missed

you as much as I missed our children."

Brad smiled foolishly. "Missed you too, hon. But it's only been a

month since I took the kids to train with Goku."

Nodoka mock pouted. "A week is too long, for me," she muttered

then reached up and they engaged in a bout of some very passionate

kissing.

Akane blushed slightly, seeing another surprise almost

immediately. Genma Saotome never after his and Ranma revealed their

curse to Nodoka, displayed such affection to his wife in front of

witnesses. Heck, Akane doubted Genma kissed his wife in private. She

turned to see if Ranma reacted, she notice he was busy talking to the

other two young men that accompanied Nodoka to care what his parents

were doing.

Ranma felt like he was content right now, with his mother here the

arranged engagement would be finalized, then he can begin to really

train his fiancee. What he could sense from Akane, was confusion mixed

with awe in her. He knew only two things that could cause that, a swift

blow to the head resulting in partial amnesia, or somebody had use the

dragonballs to grant a wish, or one of Dende's angels did the wish

granting. If amnesia was the case training her would help jog her

recollection, if it was a wish of some sort, then the training would

bring her up to speed with him to help protect herself encase something

weird happened. He didn't tell his father this, because he didn't want

his father helping him.

Ranma glanced at Akane out the corner of his eye and notice she

was drifting in his direction. _I guess it's time Trunks and Goten, were _

_introduced to my fiancee_. He turned his attention to the two Saiyens.

"Hey, guys what are you doing here anyways, besides escorting my mom?"

Trunks sighed. "Mom, wanted me to change schools hoping I wouldn't

start hurting the students. Your mom, suggested I go to the school your

going to."

"Same here, only my mom said I better stick to my books or I can't

spar with dad anymore," Goten said sadly.

Akane walked up at that moment. "What are you guys, talking

about?" she half expected Ranma to tell it wasn't her business.

Ranma smiled. "I asked them what they were doing here," he paused.

"Turns out they'll be going to the same school as me," he paused again

this time letting his smile broaden turning to his friends. "Oh, Trunks,

Goten, like you to meet my fiancee, Akane Tendo."

Trunks and Goten both let there jaws hang open for a second.

"Lucky devil," Trunks muttered.

"Man, it's not fair," Goten stated meekly.

"It's not official yet, will be after breakfast though," Ranma

stated.

"How soon you going, to get married?" Goten asked.

Ranma glared at Goten, while Akane stood there in shock. "Goten,

were only sixteen we haven't even finished high school, yet."

Goten shrugged. "So, my mom and dad married at fifteen. After the

world martial arts tournament."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad notice the anger in his son's eyes, no doubt caused by

Goten's infuriating naivete. _Like father, like son_. He reluctantly

left the conversation Nodoka was sharing with their daughter, the Tendo

daughters, and Soun, to stall Ranma's anger before he slipped into Super

Saiyen mode.

He placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder and felt the anger slip from

his son. "Ranma, take it easy. Now, Goten it's Ranma and Akane's

decision, not ours let them talk it out."

Goten nodded looked at Ranma. "Sorry, Ranma didn't mean to get you

upset."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane sat down next to Ranma as they suddenly became the object of

instense debate. Kimiko Tendo had brought out breakfast and set down to

next her husband and Akane. Akane found remarkably more comforting this

time around with her mother there. She then looked across at Nabiki,

Kasumi, Raye, and Trunks. Goten sat at the other end with Nodoka and

Brad sitting next to Ranma.

Brad cleared his throat pulling out a stopwatch. "Well, we got

roughly an hour to eat, and finished the arranged engagement before the

kids go to school. So lets get down to brass tax, while we five Saiyens

inhale the food," he chuckled before getting elbowed in the ribs by

Nodoka.

Then Brad, Ranma, Raye, Trunks, and Goten literally started

shuffling food into their mouths. Akane smiled at seeing one thing that

hadn't changed, _Well, I'm glad some things haven't changed. But, why do _

_they constantly use that name when referring to themselves. What's a _

_Saiyen?_

Nodoka spoke up at this point. "Before his death, my husband made

a pact with you, Soun. That the two anything goes schools would be

reunited, and my friendship with Kimiko has further strengthen that

ideal. Last night, Ranma made his choice, and this morning, he made

perfectly clear that he doesn't want us to determine when he should get

married," she paused looking to Ranma. "He wishes that his fiancee be

your youngest Akane. Now, Ranma you must make it official by proclaiming

it."

Ranma winced noticiably. "But, I'm extremely nervous, and the only

one I rehearse this with is Raye."

Brad glanced. "I know this a big step. It is for anyone, I was

totally scared spitless when propose to your mother and I didn't have

anyone to rehearse it with or the luxury of the time to plan it out."

Ranma sighed. "Yeah, but Raye is such a tomboy and uncute. Akane

is nei..." he was about to say before a fist slammed into to his cheek.

Akane was surprise that it didn't come from her hands, because she

was to busy trying to puzzle other things out. Instead she saw the fist

was connected to Ranma's sister.

"Jerk, I'm cuter than Eighteen," Raye stated anger flashing in her

eyes.

"Ranma stop picking on your sister," Brad said in a sigh, but the

smile couldn't be hidden from his eyes.

Akane started giggling as Ranma recovered rubbing his cheek.

"Alright, but she.. ah... oh,... the engagement. I state that I want

Akane to be my only fiancee," Ranma stated.

"Very good Ranma, now Akane do you accept the engagement," Nodoka

stated and all eyes turned to Akane.

Akane looked down, remembering how she acted the the first time

she was engaged to Ranma. She had felt like both of them had been

cornered, but this situation was different. Ranma was somewhat different

as well, he still acted similiar to the old Ranma. But all his good

qualities were on the surface now with a few of his bad. Yet, this is

the Ranma she wished for, the one who was a nicer person, had none of

the problems he had before, but she could sense that deadlier ones were

bound to surface later. It was then that she realized she wanted to be

there when these problems surface to help in anyway she could, even if

it was just moral support, she wanted to be there. "Y-yes, I accept."

Brad smiled. "Well, then. Now that's settled, you all better get

to school."

Immediately, all teenagers present grabbed their bags and bolted

for the door.

Author's notes: If everybody has spotted the fact that Trunks is dressed like he

was during the Android Saga, good for you. It's on purpose, you'll find

out later why. Plus if anyone spotted the catch phrase, you're better at

spotting things than I am. Now to get serious, I been getting some

positive mail for my fan fic and it's spurring me on. Tenchi and company

will soon pop up, as well as a few other anime characters. As for other

Ranma characters, they'll pop up eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Three Young Super Saiyens

Akane, Ranma, Trunks, and Goten were walking down the street, Raye

was walking on the fence dressed in different school uniform than Akane.

Raye looked at her watch and sighed. She then jumped up and started to

fly off, this caused Akane to jump in shock but she kept silent hoping

this would all be explained later. As they walked passed the Tofu

clinic, Akane waved briefly to the good doctor and her future brother

in-law. "Hi, Dr. Tofu."

Tofu smiled and waved back. "Hello, Akane have a good day at

school."

Akane nodded. "I will, bye."

Ranma, Trunks, and Goten watched the exchange with mild interest.

"Friend of yours, Akane?" Ranma asked.

Akane smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, as well as our family

doctor. He's been treating me since I was four and always took the time

to talk to me. Plus, he's the guy my sister is going to marry."

Ranma nodded silently. "Judging by his power level, he's just

above Uncle Krillin's power level before he fought Uncle Vegeta."

Akane looked bewildered. "What do you, mean?"

Ranma smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "He's good, the fact he's

a doctor makes him better."

"Ranma, when are you going to start training me, I'm totally

clueless when you start talking power levels, punching at mach ten

speeds, and having the ability to fly," Akane normally hated to admit

she was out of her league, but in this case.

"This weekend, unless something pops up that, changes that," Ranma

said then felt a tingle as they finish their approach to Furiken High

School. He glanced at his friends who seemed to have felt, the same

thing.

Akane notice the sudden change in Ranma, then she glanced at the

school courtyard. She slapped her forehead forgetting what did happen

prior to Ranma's arrival in her world. "Damnit, I forgot all about

this!" she said as the first wave boys suddenly appeared.

Ranma watched as Akane suddenly rushed to meet these guys, he had

to admit he was impressed and now realized how his fiancee had such a

high power level. "Hey, Akane how long has this been going on?"

Akane thought about it while leveling two members of the baseball

team. "It's been going since school started. This dufus, Tatewaki Kuno

made this stupid speech, about nobody would be able to date me, unless

they defeated me in combat."

"Really," Ranma simply stated then walked up as two more boys went

down. He then waited until the first wave was cleared away and waited

until the second wave was in eye shot then touch Akane between the

shoulder blades causing her to fall forward.

Akane dropped the ground on her knees with a surprise look on her

face. "What happened?"

"I win," Ranma said and smiled turning to the boys who all froze

in mid stride. They all stood in shock, not only did some new kid get

past Akane's defenses, he defeated her with a single touch.

Akane half expected Ranma to help her, not particpate in this

stupid morning routine. "What do you mean?"

"Well you said that these guys were fighting you because of

someone proclaimed that in order to date you, you must be defeated in

combat, so I figured you might need some relief from these jerks

pestering you, so I simply beat you," Ranma rationalizing.

Akane was stunned, it was the simplist solution and she missed it

the last time. She watched as Ranma turned the other guys who looked

undecided.

"But, this is good training, so I don't want to stop it," Ranma

said quietly to her, then put on his angry face. "Hey, I want you guys

to continue this fight. If you don't I'll beat the tar out you myself."

Fear being the great motivator that it is spurred these boys into

action, and Akane immediately went back into her morning ritual only

this time the fight was more intense because the boys were fighting her

out fear of Ranma. She quickly realized how many holes she had in

defense, because many of the attacks were actually getting through.

Akane shorten up her attacks, finding herself over extended on many of

them, which left herself open. By the time the fight was over, the boys

were on the ground and she was standing clutching her side.

Ranma walked up next her, and admired her handy work crossing his

arms almost as if waiting for something, he then watched as a red blur

fly through the air towards her. Being in no shape to catch the blur,

because she was seriously hurt. Ranma caught the blur between his index

and middle finger. He brought it up to his face and saw that it was a

rose, then he turned to the sound that he heard.

"Owe, to the heavens as I gaze fondly upon the great beauty, that

is Akane Tendo," young man that was dressed not in samurai garb as Akane

thought Kuno would dress in. Instead Kuno was dressed in a brown karate

gi, white pants, boots, and whit belt. She then heard laughter come from

the throats of Ranma, Trunks, and Goten. Kuno naturally got angry, his

threat was not in poetry. "Who dares, mock the Great Tatewaki Kuno. I

will kill them for that."

Ranma stopped laughing. "Dressing up like Goten's father in-law,

spouting poetry does not make you Hercule, like anyone want to be that

dope," he paused turning to Goten. "No offense, Videl is cool, but her

father, ugh."

Goten nodded, "I don't like him either, so why should I be

offended."

Kuno seemed to loose it. "Prepare to die!"

Ranma watched as as Kuno charged him, and when Kuno threw a punch

at Ranma, Ranma simply stood there. Akane watched as Kuno seemed punch

and kick straight through Ranma, then spun around to deliver roundhouse

kick only to be knocked way by apparently air. Kuno went flying and

slammed into a tree sliding to the ground.

Ranma opened up a pouch that was tied to his belt and pulled out a

small green bean and handed to Akane. He smiled softly as Akane looked

at the bean warily, they were sitting in the nurses office. The nurse

was not there, of course, so it was just the two of them. Ranma sat on a

cot opposite to her. "Eat it, it'll heal your injuries, trust me."

Akane did as she was told and as soon as she swallow the

surprisingly tasty bean, all the soreness and pain she felt vanished.

"Wow!"

Ranma smiled. "See, now lets talk."

"We're suppose to be in classes, can it wait?" Akane asked.

Ranma simply shook his head. "Too much distraction, here it's just

you and me for a little bit," he paused. "Did you make a wish or

something before I arrived in Nermia?"

Akane jumped as if shot. Ranma's smiled again leaned forward and

brought his hands under his chin. "Judging by the reaction, I am right.

Now tell me what the wish was and what's the story behind it, I'll

listen," Ranma stated.

Akane couldn't believe how different Ranma was, and the fact he

guess that she made a wish was beyond remarkable.

(The Dark Prince of the underworld was wrapped in a electric

blanket watching as the termometer dropped another ten degrees. "What

the 'this place' is going on, it's not possible for things to be this

remarkable.")

Akane sighed closed her eyes. "It all started after a second

failed wedding. I was crying in my room when the Goddess Belldandy

appeared and offered me a wish. But, I better start at the beginning."

Akane went through everything that she had witness and the

realizations she came to after the second failed wedding. She describe

everything in detail, from meeting Ranma to Saffron and everything in

between. She didn't know why she was explaining everything, but she felt

that Ranma needed to know. By the time she was finished, it was

approaching lunch time. She sat there finishing by telling Ranma the

wish she had made, she then stared at the floor wondering what Ranma

must think of her. Her eyes started water at all the held back tears,

that she held in check before.

She then felt someone sit beside her and wrap a comforting arm

around. "Ranma, I'm sorry," she said drawing back and looking up at him.

Ranma shook his head and smiled at her. "Don't be, that's a very

brave thing you just did."

"You're not mad at me?" Akane asked and felt Ranma wiped the tears

away.

"For what, preventing me from getting taken away from my mom by an

verbally abusive father, trained in an unstable fighting technique,

engaged five times over, and on top of that placed in a water induced

curse," Ranma shook his head and smiled. "If anything, I'm greatful."

"But, now I'm even further out the martial arts loop than I was

before," Akane sighed sadly.

Ranma chuckled. "Give me four months, and you would able beat

almost everybody under the sun," he smiled then they both heard a

terrible sound.

"What was that?" Akane asked looking around.

Ranma blushed slightly, "My stomach it's lunch time," he said

standing up.

Akane headed for courtyard with Ranma feeling lighter on her feet

than she had been in days. _It's amazing I talked to Ranma longer than I _

_have done since I met him the first time and it felt wonderful._

Akane sat with her friends, Yuka and Sayuri as she normally did

but she had an uncharacteristic smile on her face. She listened to her

two friends gossip, while she looked around the school grounds. She

spotted Ranma, Trunks, and Goten sitting in the bleachers next to the

baseball field wolfing down their lunch like it was the Last Supper.

Ranma and company finished eating, then looked around. Trunks

stood up and stretched a bit. "Hey lets have a triple threat match,

Super Saiyen style until the bell rings," he suggested.

Ranma smiled then looked over at Goten who nodded with a dirty

grin, he didn't notice Nabiki wasn't far away and immediately started

assembling her crew.

Ranma and Goten stood up next to Trunks then both jumped with him

to the middle of the field. They took up positions that put them ninety

feet a part. Meanwhile Nabiki worked her magic as quickly as she could,

and a crowd began to gather in the bleachers.

Akane looked up from her debate with Yuka over hair and saw huge

crowd gathering in baseball field bleachers. _Ranma, what are you doing _

_now_? she asked herself getting up and running to the field. She found

herself standing next to her older sister. "What's going on, Nabiki?"

Nabiki simply shrugged. "Trunks, asked Ranma and Goten if they

wanted to have a triple threat match until the bell rings. It should be

interesting to find out what that means," Nabiki stated sitting down in

the chair she reserved. Akane looked at her watch and could tell the

trio would have a good amount of time to fight, a good thirty minutes.

She was about to take her seat when the sky suddenly darkened and huge

electrical storm sprang up.

Akane heard Hiroshi, shout in awe and fear . "L-Look at that!"

Akane turned, what she saw reminded her of Ranma's battle with

Saffron. "What's happening?" she whispered.

Down in the field Ranma, Trunks, and Goten had spread their legs

apart to begin their power up to Super Saiyen. The skies danced in the

embalance the three teenagers brought to the field. Level five tornado

force winds whipped over the field, the air was electrified by the

power. Trunks turned first, his purple locks changed to gold shooting

straight then fanning out and his blue eyes turned green. Goten followed

as his unruly black hair shot straight up, turning gold, and his coal

black eyes turning green. Ranma was last, but certainly the most

impressive his black roguish hair straighten shooting up like the

others, turning not gold but silver and his blue eyes, went to a deeper

color blue. To everyone present, the change not only stole their breaths

but left them frozen in fear.

Akane couldn't believe the power she was feeling in front of her,

_What have I done, I turned Ranma into some kind of monster_. Her legs

went numb and she dropped to the ground, just as the three young men

went into action.

The three Super Saiyens flew at each other until they met at the

center of the triangle then they vanished from normal sight. The only

one who was watching the match and even then just barely was Akane. The

match was all over the place, from the ground to the air. It was a true

triple threat match, sometimes Trunks and Goten would take sides, then

it flip to Goten and Ranma, or Trunks and Ranma. Punches and kicks were

being thrown, they were blocked and dodge with fluid grace, needless to

say the light show created was spectacular and the only thing other

people saw. But at one point the match was hovering over the bleachers,

everyone present shouted in fear and ducked watching the intense

exchange of punches and kicks. It was slowly donning on the crowd

assembled that they had seen this before and it was Daisuke, Hiroshi's

companion who stated it.

"It's the golden fighters from the Cell Games," Daisuke shouted as

the trio suddenly vanished from above them reappeared above third base.

Nabiki looked over at Daisuke. "What are you talking about, that

happen over sixteen years ago."

Daisuke nodded. "I know that, but those guys could of had kids."

Nabiki thought about for a second then looked out to the field and

watched as the trio vanished again, she then heard several explosion

high over head. She had seen the videos enough times. She closed her

eyes and began to compare the faces to each of the trio. Trunks looked

somewhat like like the other purple haired fighter that showed up at the

Cell Games. Goten reminded her of one of the golden haired fighters that

was present, the eldest one. That guy was probably Goten's father. But

it was Ranma's silver hair that peeked her interest. She remembered

distinctly there was person who underwent a silver haired transformation

during the Cell Games. She continued to searched her memory of the first

part of the video.

Akane sat on the ground silently thinking about all the changes

that occurred because of the wish she made. Ranma was nicer to her, he

sounded more socially refined, he didn't put his foot in his mouth, he

immensily stronger in the martial arts, and he had friends who didn't

want to kill him. She started into deeper train of thought, when she

heard her sister gasp. "What's wrong, Nabiki?"

Nabiki finished running through the brief fights with Hercule and

his goons in the Cell Games, as she replayed the tournament in her mind.

The next fighter was brought to the forefront her mind. She almost

didn't recognize him, he was younger but as soon she played the moment

that Brad Wall took off his trench coat and vanished from site then

reappearing long enough to hit Cell in the stomach with his foot. A few

seconds later she saw Brad power up to Super Saiyen mode. She came out

of her memories with a gasp, she then heard Akane asked her question

deeply concerned.

"Ranma's step father was in the Cell Games," Nabiki stated and the

entire crowd made a collective gasp. Akane just looked at her sister

questionably, but kept silent determined to ask Ranma what that meant

after school.

Few seconds later the match came to an end when three bodies

crashed to the ground leaving a three huge holes in the ground. Trunks

stood briefly trying to say something then collapse, Goten also tried

but followed Trunks crashing back down. Ranma then stood up and help up

two fingers and let a killer grin fly. "I win."

Evrybody in the stands fell down, in typical anime style, Akane

just sighed and walked over to her fiancee. "I hope you had fun."

Ranma went back to normal and shrugged. "Always had in the past.

But the real fun won't start till Saturday, when your training begins,"

he grin slightly as Trunks and Goten brushed themselves and went normal

standing up just as the bell rung.

Post Chapter note's: I know, I know Akane is severely out of character,

but after experiencing every she had in the manga's and animes which I

combined. Plus, Nabiki isn't a merc like she had been in the canon

series, she's more like Madison from Card Captors, she films or sets ups

events as a way to help make things more exciting. Notice their were no

bets being taken. Plus, I hope you like the Kuno/Hercule angle, I'm

going to poke more fun at DBZ's most annoying character. Oh, Ranma being

able to transform should be easy to explain, his stepfather simply

wished it to happen. I also made a tribute to the original dragon ball

series, with the last paragraphs. If there wasn't Dragon Ball then there

would be no DBZ or DBGT. The Majin Buu Saga has occurred, but for the

sake of prolonging my prologues I simply kept Brad and Ranma out of it.

Since I have no idea what happens in DBGT, I conevently making it

disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Akane's Training Begins

For Akane, the rest of the week was a quiet one, minus the many attacks on her in the morning by the guys. Kuno would naturally follow them up, by trying to attack Ranma and failing miserably. She watched one day as Kuno lunge at Ranma from above jumping from a tree, only to miss and crash into the ground. Then the weekend began, and she woke up around eight ate breakfast, then went to the dojo. She found Ranma wating there for her, sitting in the middle of the dojo meditating. She also saw Ranma's father quietly sweeping the dojo floor. "Good morning, Mr. Saotome," she smiled.

Brad looked up and returned the smile. "Morning Akane, Ranma should be finished shortly," he paused then placing the broom against the wall and walked over a corner picked up a strangely designed backpack. He picked up a pair of red arm bans, black pants matching the ones he and Ranma wore. "Here pick out an old t-shirt, then put these on with them."

Akane stared at it for a second then grabbed them. As soon as the red arm bans were in her hands she was flunged to the floor. "These things are heavy."

Brad's smile widen. "They only weigh about twenty pounds each."

"Twenty pounds!" Akane shouted.

"You've lifted heavier, right?" Brad asked going back over to the broom. "Yeah, but I don't wear them. What's the point to them?" Akane asked picking herself up.

Brad yawned a bit. "The point to them is simple, the more you wear them, the more your speed increases and your body toughens up. That's the turtle hermit secret to martial arts training, right now I wear a fifty ton trench coat, five-hundred pound red under shirt, hundred pound wrist bans, and fifty pound boots."

"How can you walk, with all that stuff on? I'm surprised you haven't been crushed," Akane said staring at him in shock. "Ranma, will explain it to you when he finishes his meditations," Brad said twirling the broom like a staff and started walking out.

"Where's Trunks and Goten?" Akane asked.

"Went home to begin training for the World Martial Arts Tournament, they gave permission slips to their teacher yesterday. Ranma put in both of yours too," Brad trying to suppress a yawn turned to Akane and saw shocked expression. "You got ten months, Ranma will get you ready for it in time."

"But with martial artist like Ranma, Trunks, and Goten in it how can I possibly get far in it," Akane stated then watch Brad's face darken somewhat. "What's wrong?"

Brad shook himself mentally. "Nine years ago, the finals in the tournament came down to Hercule and Number Eighteen. Eighteen took a dive to keep her family and us out the spotlight, and keep Hercule's reputation as the world's savior intact. There was just one minor problem, many of the Tournament backer's are sexist, they banned woman from entering all the tournaments following that one," he paused and smiled at Akane's reaction. "Bunch of jerks, huh." Akane nodded. "Reminds me of that creep, Happosai."

"He was the head backer of the Tournament until two years ago. Nodoka and our Amazon friends approached Hercule, and they asked him to help them buy out the sponsorship," Brad chuckled slightly. "He agreed to help them." Akane was slightly surprised.

"Did he do it on his own, or did he get persausion?"

"Smart girl, Akane. His daughter and granddaughter were pestering him for months afterward about the stupid boycott on female fighters, he gave in," Brad smiled. "Nodoka, Hercule, and Amazon elder Cologne walked into the main office and ejected Happosai."

"Painfully I hope," Akane muttered.

"After Happosai's removal, Hercule and Cologne seperated the tournament into three division's youth, adult, and female," Brad smile took on a shark like appearance. "This year is the 15th anniversary of the Cell Games, and I intend to be there. Gohan gave me the inside scoop, this year's World Martial Arts Tournament will be the biggest ever. The youth tournament will have the big eight format. The Female Tournament will have the same, and the finalists of those two will be put in as part of the Main Event."

Akane decided she liked that idea, ran over to Ranma and started shaking him. "Come on, Ranma times a wasting." Brad smiled then left the dojo. "Those two are made for each other."

Ranma held Akane as they flew over of the ocean, she was now wearing a loose fitting plain white t-shirt, the black pants, red wrist bans, and boots. Ranma explained to her that they would be going to the island that Goku and Krillin had recieve their training when they were kids. Before they left, Ranma decided to give Akane a little sneak peek of the competition she would be facing in the tournament. He showed her videos, of the Cell Games and all the tournaments afterward. He saw how big eyed she became watching Goten and Trunks going at it in the tournament that occurred seven years after the Cell Games. Akane was a little apprehensive that she could be good enough to fight in the Tournament. Yet, she was going to do everything in her power to get ready and make it to at least the semi-final round in the female division. Ranma and Akane landed on the island, Ranma pulled out a small smooth silver metal case.

He opened it and it held five small capsule's inside, he pulled out two of the bigger ones and pushed down on the buttons at the top of them. He then toss them to ground to reveal two large buildings. "Ah, home away from home, and the gravity chamber," Ranma said turning to her and smiled. "Okay, it's too late in the day to begin training, so I'll lead you through the training schedule and you can start it tomorrow." Ranma and Akane ran five miles to the Milk goat's house. Akane waited while Ranma talked the walking talking animal, after a brief exchange of words the goat nodded and went inside. Ranma returned and began to explain the training schedule, as they walked through a grassy plain. "First, we'll get up four thirty in the morning, you'll go to the milk man's house and pick up two milk crates and start delivering milk to every house on the island before breakfast," he paused for a second. "You'll be skipping the entire five miles from our place to the milk man's door, then you'll jog to a crop of trees, where you'll zig zag through them to the base of the mountain. From there you'll climb to the peak and cross over a gorge, then through a river by a waterfall. After that your pretty much done, so you can hop foot it home and trust me you will be running."

"Is that it?" Akane asked hopefully.

Ranma gave her a sour expression. "Nope that's early morning training, after breakfast you start mid-morning training, which is agriculture. There are over hundred farms on this island and you'll getting them ready, using your bare hands." Akane sighed sadly as they walked toward a lake. She suddenly wondered what she got herself into. "After lunch you'll do construction work, until about two. Then you'll come to this lake and do about thirty laps," Ranma said stopping and turned to her. Akane paled slightly. "But, I told you before I can't swim." Ranma then smiled and it wasn't the type of smile Akane liked. He then pulled out her swimsuit and pointed to grove of bushes. She took the swimsuit and stalked off into the bushes grumbling. She emerge few minutes later, she then walked up to the lake shore. "Okay, now get in the water." Akane did so then clinged to the side of the shore, she looked up and notice Ranma hadn't changed.

"Aren't going to help me?" Ranma shook his head. "Actually, no, he is," he said then pointed to her right. Akane followed his finger until her eyes settled on to pointed fin heading straight for her. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!SHARK!" she screamed and took off for the opposite shore. Few seconds later she came back and jumped onto the shore, and ran straight for Ranma. "Ranma, you jerk. I thought you would be different, than your old self."

Ranma just stared at her and shrugged. "You swam didn't you?"

Akane froze and dropped her arms feeling like she could cry. "I'm sorry, Ranma. It's just this is one of things that reminded me of a lot of the all the stuff I went through."

Ranma smiled softly. "I know you can do these things, Akane. It's just that you need the right motivation. If I don't you could be seriously hurt in that tournament, and that's something I could not stand to see."

Akane returned his soft smile and hugged him. "Thanks, Ranma." Ranma coughed slightly. "Now, after the thirty laps racing sharky, you'll come home and we'll start another type of training," Ranma pulled out a small gray booklet that Akane recognized. "This training session your mom came up with. It's to give you the ability to be patient."

"How's learning to cook, going to help practice patience?" Akane asked. Ranma opened the book. "Each of these recipes are like martial arts techniques, if you do them right they become graceful and flawless. If you do them wrong, it's just sloppy and can hurt you as well as your opponent," he paused reading the book briefly. "Ooh, I wonder if mom can do these," he said drooling.

Akane sighed shaking her head looking up at the setting sun and accepted her fate. "How long do we have to do this?"

"You'll do this for four months dressed in the stuff you came in and the backpack with the eighty pound weights, while I'll be in the gravity room. When four months are done, you'll be joining me and we'll be sparring in their for another four months," Ranma paused pulling out a black tunic and red under shirt. "Where you'll be dressed like me, the under shirt is double the weight of the backpack."

Akane grimaced. "That don't sound good."

"It won't be, especially when the gravity in the room will be at hundred times Earth's gravity," Ranma replied then notice Akane's face pale. "Trust me Akane, when everything is finished you'll be on even terms with me."

"You positive?" Akane asked. "Of course, plus," Ranma paused. "You have the spirit of the phoenix within you."

Post Chapter note's: Another tribute to the original Dragon Ball, and Ranma certainly has a lot of confidence in Akane don't he. As for the first part of the chapter and the conversation between Akane and Brad where Brad was yawning a lot. Two things could of cause that, one would lead to a lemon side story, but I won't write it, the second is the fact that I've never been a morning person and wrote my counterpart as being the same. But I have no qualms with a lemon side story, between Brad and Nodoka, if it's in good taste, but ask before getting ideas. Now, the little joke with the shark, is vintage DB, plus if your wondering where Ranma got Akane's swimsuit, let's just say her mother gave it to him, prior to them leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The Transformation

Deep in the Okhama mountains, a green figure dressed in purple and white slowly landed in front of a shrine. Piccolo had been there as Demon Lord Piccolo, long before he met Goku and the others. He looked around a little apprehensive, stretching out his senses waiting for something. Then out of no where a figure dressed in red and black appeared with an energy sword at the ready.

"Who ever you are, your tresspassing," Ryoko stated hovering above Piccolo, who kept his face neutral.

"I'm looking for Yosho Kashurito," Piccolo replied.

Ryoko was slightly annoyed. "He passed away two years ago, were you a friend of his?"

Piccolo shook his head, keeping his face neutral. "No, an old enemy returning to apologize for his past sins."

Ryoko dropped to the ground just as Tenchi appeared running up to them, she smiled slightly at his appearance. "Ryoko, what's going on?"

"This guy came here for your granddad," Ryoko said. Tenchi stared at the Namek questionably, then sadden a bit.

Piccolo felt sympathy for the young man. "Your grandfather and I were enemies from a long time ago, I came here to tell him, I had a change of heart and to tell him that he was right."

Tenchi stood there rooted to the ground for a second until, Ryoko nudge him. "Thank you for telling me, I'm truly sorry that my grandfather was unable to live long enough to meet with you again. I accept any apology that he may have been given."

Piccolo nodded turning toward the lake below. "I was also going to ask if he wanted to fight me one last time."

Tenchi narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"The World Martial Arts Tournament takes place in nine months, and I was going to ask him, if he wanted to take part," Piccolo floated up turning back to Tenchi. "Would you like to take his place?"

Tenchi thought for a second. "Yes, I'll compete if anything it would be for my grandfather's memory."

"I'll see you there in nine months, if you can get past the youth round that is," Piccolo smiled flying away.

Ryoko looked confused. "Is there anyway I can get involved?" Tenchi didn't say anything instead he went back to the shrine. Ryoko quietly followed him wondering what she could do to help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane stared at Ranma as if he had grown horns. _What did he mean by the spirit of the phoenix? _she thought. "Say that again?"

"The Spirit of the Phoenix is what that oversized bloated bird you told me about last week, represented," Ranma sighed. "You were the last person the phoenix imprinted upon before you and the others started shoving pills down it's throat."

Akane nodded thinking back to the whole incident. "I guess your right."

"Well, believe it or not you now have the spirit of the phoenix inside you. This training schedule I'm putting you through will prepare you for the next step," he said walking into the capsule house.

Akane followed him quickly looking impatient. "What's the next step?" she asked.

"Well, you've seen Trunks, Goten, and I transform into Super Saiyens, well the transformation you'll go through will be simliar to it," Ranma paused heading toward one of the rooms. "Now, get some sleep because tomorrow you start training."

Akane accepted this and went to the room opposite the one Ranma disappeared into. As she laid down she thought of the things Ranma said and wondered if he was right about everything, and a part of her prayed it wasn't true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight months came and went quickly for all the fighters in the world training for a shot at the greatest prize of them all. In hills where the Son's reside Goten, Gohan, Videl, little Pan, and Goku trained hard preparing themselves. At the Capsule Corporation main building Vegeta trained with his son. On Roshi's Island Number Eighteen and Krillin were training hard. At the Masaki Shrine, Tenchi trained inside Washu's Sub Space dimension with Ryoko. Piccolo was mediating up on Kami's lookout. Brad Wall Saotome was inside the gravity room at the Saotome residence training with his daughter and her new friends Usagi, Ami, Makato, and Minako. Then there was Ranma and Akane who finished training inside the gravity room Ranma brought with them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a dark figure appeared in a cave littered with computers and various other types of equipment. The figure wore dark green robes and had mossey green hair. Holding up one hand a light, appeared and floated up to bathe the cavern in a green light. Kagato smiled at the equipment before him, then glanced over his shoulder at three human bodies (Ryoga, Mousse, and Kuno) as he dragged them in with him. He then pulled out a small bag, when opened it held all seven dragonballs. "Soon, I'll have my revenge Ryoko, for stranding me on this pitiful backwater planet. With these balls, I'll turn the World Martial Arts Tournament into a blood bath." he laughed wickedly. "Plus, I'll partially resurrect three of the most powerful and evil monsters this planet as ever known."

Ranma stood off to the side of the gravity room, watching Akane stand in the center consentrating on something. "Now, Akane focus your energy while thinking about your hopes and dreams. Think about your future and the brightness it holds. Bring it out let it be your tool to bring you to a whole new level of abilities that wait for you to be unleashed."

Akane closed her eyes and focused on all things she dreamed of, as she did she felt something deep down trying to crawl to the surface. A fiery brillance she that made her want to shun it for fear it would burn her. Then she refocused on one hope that had come true, Ranma was with her and with none of the distractions that had been there before no scheming Ukyou, no Shampoo threatening to kill her, no Happosai glomping her, no Ryoga threatening to kill Ranma for being cursed, and above all she had her mother again. The light of hope now swelled brightly in her, where there only been a flicker. With this realization the brillance that she shunned at first, now she embraced. Ranma from his position saw the light of the phoenix at first flicker, now watched as Akane exploded in blinding radiance from the fires of hope and love. "That's it Akane, you did it." Akane's transformation looked remarkably like that of the super saiyens, minus the scream of rage.

Akane had been quiet throughout the transformation, the only sound was a lengthy explosion followed by the appearance of the phoenix shooting up behind her then engulfing her in flames. Her hair shot straight up like a saiyens only instead of golden hair her's changed to crimson red, and her eyes changed to orange. Ranma smirk as Akane came back to herself. "Now for this last month, we'll spar in our super forms, ready?" Akane smirked back and slid easily into a ready stance. She then watched as Ranma transformed into his super saiyen mode and charged at her.

Post Chapter note's: Yosho's death will be explained and the other member's of Tenchi's group whereabouts will be explained as well. I might as well say this now, I'm also pro Tenchi+Ryoko fan fics as well as Ranma+Akane, I tried to keep Tenchi as close to character as possible, but as for Ryoko, she has changed and you'll more about why later. From chapter six to whatever, will be called Starting Over- World Tournament Saga. You can basically tell what the following chapters will be about, Kagato's role is very crucial to the up coming chapter's as well as the Sailor Scouts who have already been introduced, oh and Raye was already a Sailor Scout at the beginning of the fic. Ayeka fans will hate me for this, but she won't appear, niether will Sasami, Mihoshi, or Kiyone, it will be explained though. Mayuka will appear, it's a must naturally considering she's Tenchi's daughter. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Gathering for the Tournament

Two puffs of smoke and large popping sound rang out over a grassy

plain. Ranma quietly picked up the two dyno-caps that housed himself and

Akane for the past ten months. He put the capsules in their case, he

then turned to Akane. "Time to head to the tournament," he said then

both he and Akane ignited in energy and launched into the air.

Tenchi yawned and sat up in his bed, scratching the top of his

head. He then turned and gazed down at the figure sleeping next to him.

He bent down and kissed the cyan haired ex-space pirate on the forehead.

Her eyes opened and focused on Tenchi's face, they smiled at each other

softly. "We got two hours before we need to leave for the tournament,

dear heart," Tenchi said standing and stretching.

"So what, flying in Ryo-Ohki we'll be there in ten minutes, and I

can think of a few things we can do in the time allowed," Ryoko said

slyly.

Tenchi chuckled. "True, but then we wouldn't have any energy to

compete in the tournament," he paused sniffing the air and his stomach

snapped at him. "Besides, Tsunami would kill us if we missed breakfast."

Ryoko groaned sitting up and teleporting next to Tenchi, dressed

in a towel carrying the bathing basket. "Well, tell Tsunami I'm taking a

bath. Be back soon my love," she sated kissing him passionately on the

lips before teleporting away.

Tenchi was left behind standing still with an extremely goofy grin

on his face. It had been over two thousand years since he freed the ex-

space pirate. A lot has happened in those two thousand years, his

marriage to Ryoko, Ayeka's appointment to Empress of Jurai, Sasami's

joining with Tsunami, Mayuka's graduations from high school, college,

and the Galaxy Police Academy. Tenchi had found out by his twenty-second

birthday, that he wasn't aging. Tsunami told him that his link with the

Light Hawk Wings and her, prevented him from ever aging. Washu stated

the same thing to Ryoko and her gems. So in fact Tenchi and Ryoko's

lives would be unless removed by unnatural means be an eternal one. This

news was met with some apprehension from Tenchi, especially after he

lost his father, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and most of all his Grandfather.

Losing his friends and family made him, value life a whole lot more than

he had in the past.

Tenchi shook himself out of his thoughts of the past, and went to

the bathroom to begin his morning wake up ritual. After a hefty

breakfast, Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, and Tsunami waited while Ryo-Ohki

transformed into her ship form. Few seconds later Ryo-Ohki took off in

the direction of the tournament.

Bradford Wall Saotome sat behind the wheel of a Capsule Corps,

transport carrier, sitting next to him was Krillin who was cracking his

knuckles in anticipation. Sitting in the two seats behind Krillin were

Number 18 and their daughter Marron. Behind them in the empty cargo

section were Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, Videl, and little Pan. Sitting

in the two seats behind was Nodoka and Rei who was moving about her

seat anxiously. Raye's eyes were darting about looking outside

anxiously. Behind them sitting on the otherside of the cargo section

were Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, and Master Roshi.

"Are we there yet?" Rei asked.

Brad rolled his eyes then looked back at his daughter, from the

rearview mirror. "You could of flown there, Rei."

"I know but, I didn't want to waste the energy I'm going to need,

in order to beat the pants off of Videl and Eighteen this year," Rei

smirked.

Vegeta chuckled. "Cetainly has spirit doesn't she, Wall."

Brad smiled fiercely. "She get's it honest, between me and her

mother she has enough spirit to go around."

"Well, it's going take more than that to beat me," Videl said

trying to keep Pan from moving around.

Videl felt a gentle squeeze on her left hand, she looked up and

made eye contact with her husband. She smiled, before returning her

attention back to their daughter. "What's the matter, Pan?"

"Want Grandpa?" Pan whimpered throwing her arms out toward Goku.

Videl chuckled softly as she let Pan go, who immediately made a bee line

for her grandfather's lap. The toddler jumped a good foot into the air

before landing in the middle of Goku's lap. Videl chuckled lightly

watching as Goku and Pan started playing.

Chi Chi also chuckled at her husband and granddaughter's antics.

It's been five years since the incident involving Majin Buu, and she was

happy that Goku was now back in her life again. She thanked the Supreme

Kai daily since that incident, for allowing her husband to rejoin the

living realm. "Now, Pan don't where your grandfather out to much or he

won't be able win the tournament."

"Hmph! There's no way Kakkarot's going to win it this year,"

Vegeta spoke out. "That honor will be mine."

"With, Ranma, Trunks, Goten, Videl, Eighteen, Gohan, Krillin,

Piccolo, myself, and Goku in the tournament this year. Your chances are

very slim, so are mine for that matter," Brad stated then felt someone

thump him on the back of his head. He glance over his shoulder and saw a

very angry Raye looking at him. "Yes, princess."

"You forgot about me and Akane, dad," Rei whined.

Brad frowned for a second. "I did, I'm sorry short stuff," he

smiled teasing his daughter.

Rei's face redden then she jumped up at her father. "Ooh, I'm

going to get you!" she snapped.

Ryoko was watching the ocean as it passed underneath her. When she

looked up, she saw one of the strange capsule made vehicles flying in a

strange flight pattern heading toward the tournament grounds. "Drunk

already," she mumbled just shaking her head. "I thought you were suppose

to get drunk during the event not before."

Brad barely managed to regain control of the carrier after his

daughter pounced on him. _Jeez, can't take a little teasing_. he thought

looking out at the horizon seeing the island that would host the World

Martial Arts Tournament. Brad couldn't contain his smile as he aimed the

carrier for the island. That same smile was reverberated to every other

fighter in the carrier, a smile that could only be duplicated by a

shark, one anticipating the thrill of a fight and nothing more. Those

that were with these individuals all over the area would say they would

hate to be in the shoes of the opponent that faced these smiles.

It was Trunks who summed it all up in one beautiful word. "Sweet."

Let the tournament begin.

Post Chapter Note's: There you go everything about the Tenchi gang was

explained, Mihoshi and Kiyone, are dead, Sasami is now joined with

Tsunami, Ayeka is the Empress of Jurai, if people don't know if Mayuka

is alive or dead, she's alive, as for the reason why, watch the second

Tenchi for details. As for this train of thought with Tenchi and Co.,

it's rather easy. I purposely put Ranma and Co. in the DBZ universe,

which is in the future, while I left Tenchi and Co in the past and

simply let time take care of itself. Quite ingenius if you ask me.

This is the end of Starting Over Saga, next up is the Starting Over-

Tournament Saga- Women's Division.

I'm treating this much like DBZ, I'm splitting things up into there own

mini-sagas to better tell the story. It's still Starting Over, just

taking to another level.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Raye vs. Number 18

Ranma and Akane were standing at the entrance to the World Martial

Arts Tournament Stadium, called Hercule Square. Akane gave out a long

drawn out sigh wondering what was keeping the others, when they both

heard someone clearing their throat. Ranma turned his head to the sound

and spotted the Namekian warrior, Piccolo. When Akane saw him she kept

the surprise from her face, she had never seen a green skinned pointy

ear person before. Ranma quietly walked up to him casually.

"Hi, Piccolo it's nice to see you again," Ranma replied.

Piccolo smiled and nodded once. "I guess I can say the same

thing."

"Oh, Piccolo I want you to meet my fiancee, Akane," Ranma said

taking Akane's hand and leading her over to the Namek.

"Please, to meet one of Ranma's friends," Akane said nervously.

Piccolo nodded but said nothing, his attention was diverted

because the rest of the Z-fighters had appeared. Ranma and Akane turned

to watch as the group walked up. Ranma waved in excitement as Trunks and

Goten ran up. The two saiyens immediately started asking Ranma huge

amount of questions involving his and Akane's quality time together.

Akane's face turned pink at some of the questions, this fact was only

compounded when Brad, Krillin, and Goku started commenting on Akane's

facial color.

Tenchi, Ryoko, Tsunami, and Washu were walking up to the main

entrance to the stadium when they heard a loud scream coming from two

young people, one was a young man with a pigtail, and the other is a

girl with page boy style haircut. They were both yelling at a group of

people who seemed to be teasing them. They would of been ignored if not

for the fact that Tenchi and company recognized several individuals in

the the group. "Hey, it's that green skinned guy that ask if you wanted

to take part in the tournament," Ryoko stated.

Washu looked at her son-in-law. "Hmm, you were invited to this

tournament by a Namek."

Tsunami meanwhile was looking at the others gathered around the

Namek. "And by the looks of it, he's surrounded by a group of Saiyens

and really powerful humans."

Washu's eyes gleamed over in scientific thoughts. "I thought the

Saiyens were wiped out long time ago."

Tsunami shook her head. "Apparently, a few were missed and it

looks like they have changed their ways."

Ryoko looked at Tsunami and Washu strangely. "What do you mean

changed their ways?"

"Simple, they were planetary pirates far worse than you or Kagato.

They easily destroy planet without the use of ships or special weapons,"

Washu replied watching the good nature exchange between the shortest

member of the group and one of the Saiyens as the group entered the

stadium. "Hmm, that one in the orange and blue uniform looked familiar."

"That's because he's Barddock's son," Tsunami replied sadly.

Washu mirrored that saddness. "I wonder if Barddoock knew how his

youngest child would turn out."

"He knew," Tsunami said as she walked toward the entrance, the

others quietly followed the reborned goddess.

As they walked through the entrance, they were being watched by

eight pairs of eyes. They were all dressed in shadowy cloaks and hoods

except for the leader, he was dressed in a evergreen trench coat, a

wide-brim dark green hat, and dark green gloves. He wore an evil smirk

on his face. "So the boy is somehow alive, all the better. You three

know what your roles are in this game of games."

All three of the shadowy figures nodded once and moved to the

front entrance.

The courtyard outside the main stadium leading to the big

tournament ring, was completely packed with martial artists of every

variety, style, and sex. The Z-fighters waved goodbye to those who

wouldn't be fighting in the tournament namely Nodoka, Chi Chi, Marron,

Bulma, Bra, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and Pan. Tenchi and

Ryoko waved their goodbyes to Washu and Tsunami then waited with the

other fighters by the master of ceremonies podium.

A few minutes later Hercule and Amazon elder Cologne appeared at

the podium overlooking the crowd of fighters. It was Cologne that spoke

out. "Greetings, honored warriors and we welcome you to this year's

World Martial Arts Tournament," she stated and a round of shouts,

whistles, and cheers were sounded through out the courtyard. "This

year's tournament will be different than the others in past years. It

will consist of a twelve bracket qualifing tournaments to enter the big

main event. A female eight slot tournament, with the two finalists

qualifing for the main event. It also has an eight slot male youth

division tournament with the two finalists of that tournament also

competing in the main event. Each of the twelve qualifying brackets will

have a number above it, that number will determine your spot in the big

main event," Cologne took a deep breath. "Now to explain the rules, we

have the retired world hero, Hercule."

Hercule took his place at the podium and cleared his throat. "The

rules are as followed, if your knockout of the ring, are down for a

count of ten, or give up your out. If you unfortunately kill you

opponent, fight outside the ringduring the tournament, or interfere in a

match your out of the competition," he paused. "This tournament is meant

to showcase the best of the best in martial arts. So goodluck and

remember this is a competition, so try to have some fun."

Cologne had retaken her spot on the podium. "Now first is the

Women's division, which will no doubt last until lunch, then after lunch

the twelve bracket qualifying rounds will begin. The youth tournament

will begin after dinner. So those who need to change into there fighting

gi's do so now, and goodluck."

Ranma and the other Z-fighters took spots up at the top of the

stadium looking down at the stadium floor. He closed his eyes and made a

silent prayer to Dende, to keep his fiancee and sister safe during the

women's division. He looked down at the program that he got for the

entire tournament and waited to see who would be pitted against who in

the first round the female tournament.

Akane and other seven women competing in the female tournament,

looked up at the tournament bracket to see who they will be fighting

against first. What Akane saw made her smile like the shark that had

chased her. _I must of done something right recently, or the Kami's _

_wouldn't gave me my fondest wish. _

World Martial Arts Tournament- Female Division

1st Round

Akane Tendo

Xian Pu (Shampoo, for those who don't know)

Rei Hino Saotome

Number 18

spot

16

spot 5

Ryoko Masaki

Eiko Magami

Videl Son

Chun Li

The Tournament announcer took his spot in the center of the ring

and started to charge the crowd. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, children

of all ages, I proudly declare that the tournament begins," he said into

the microphone and a thunderous roar from the crowd gathered. As the

announcer put the mic to his lips again. "Now, lets begin this

tournament by letting the ladies go first. Speaking of first, we have

Akane Tendo of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts taking on

the Amazon Dynamo from China, Xian Pu."

Akane and Xian Pu walked side by side heading to the ring, during

the trip Akane was thinking of some pretty mean things toward the purple

haired Amazon. _You're going down you Chinese bimbo, now it's just _

_general principles. But I owe you for that Salon job you pulled on me._

Akane kept the mean thoughts off her face as she stepped up onto the

ring floor and walked to the middle. She then waited, for the gong to

pounce on her long time former rival.

The announcer stepped off the ring floor and turned around

bringing his hand up. When the hand came down the gong was sounded. Xian

Pu was about to charge at her opponent, but her opponent disappeared.

Akane reappeared behind Xian Pu and slammed her foot into the Amazon's

back sending her flying clean out of the ring, and crashing into the

wall right in front of Cologne's private booth. With a satisfied smirk

Akane turned on her heel and walked back to the waiting area to wait for

the semi-finals. The announcer and several dumbfounded fans of the

Amazon watch Akane disappear into the waiting area.

"Um, Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner is Akane Tendo," the

announcer said regaining his composure.

Ryoko watched in amazement at how fast the match ended, and how

fast Akane Tendo had taken out her opponent. _Did I miss something in _

_the last twenty years, how can anybody except me or Tenchi be that fast _

_or strong._

The announcer looked down at the sheet he was given to keep track

of the matches and a smile blossom on his face. "Ladies and Gentlemen we

have a returning fighter to the tournament, Number 18. This blonde

bombshell was a finalist in the tournament seven years. Now she is back

facing in the opening round Rei Hino Saotome of the Saotome School of

Anything Goes Martial Arts. I hope this proves to be a better match than

the last one."

Number 18 and Rei walked side by side each with a smile on her

face. "Your going down, little girl," 18 taunted.

"Not before you do, you old hag," Rei responded, and they both

laughed as they stepped onto the ring.

The announcer watched as they got several feet apart, and had an

inkling of what type of match he was about to see. All he could do was

smile as he stepped off the ring and raise his hand. When he dropped his

hand and the gong sounded, he watched the two women launch at each other

at supersonic speed.

(Start Playing "My Way" by Limp Bizkit here to recieve the full

imaginary effect)

18 and Rei met at the center of the ring forearm to forearm, they

engaged in a brief bout of tug of war before seperating doing backflips,

then launching toward at each other again engaging in a series of

kicking and punching combinations. Rei and 18 punched, blocked,

vanished, reappeared, throwing a massive amount of kicks and punches

that appeared that they were about to land just before the indicidual

would disappear from view. As the fight continued they were slowly

ascending into air so totally engrossed in the fight, that they didn't

even notice that no one was cheering, except for the Z-fighters and

their families. Everybody else in the stadium were sitting or standing

with there mouths dropped to the floor.

The two women split at the apex of the long ascent flying back

away from each other, Rei then launch higher into the air and when she

stopped she brought her index fingers together. "Mars...Fire...,"

she slowly chanted as 18 was flying up to meet her. 18 was so engross in

catching up to the raven haired youth she didn't notice the fireball

slowly gathering on Rei's index fingers. The closer 18 got the brighter

the fireball got. "Ignite!" Rei finished chanting and sent a huge

fireball directly at 18.

18 saw it at the last second and dodge out of the way, the

fireball went flying past her and impacted just outside the ring

creating a good size crater. 18 turned around from watching the

fireball's track only to be nailed in the mouth with Rei's fist. Rei

then kicked 18 in the stomach and followed it up with a double axe

handle punch sending the blonde beauty hurtling to the ring floor.

Just before 18 impacted she did a quick frontflip landing on her

feet, she then launch back into the air at an increase speed. Rei

barely had chance to block before the two went back into trading punches

and blocks.

"Man, can you believe this," Goku stated. "They're both tearing it

up, and this is just the first round."

Brad nodded extreme pride showing in his eyes. "They want to give

it everything they got. This is just awesome, win or lose. I'm proud of

my little girl."

Krillin nodded. "You know it, going toe to toe with 18 and not

going super Saiyan says a lot on how far we've all come. But, being the

husband that I am, I'm totally bias. Get her sweetheart!" Krillin

shouted.

"Yeah, well the winner as to take on Akane, and she's got one

those patented Saotome surprises waiting for the victor," Ranma said

with a winsome smile.

All the Z-fighters present remember what those type of surprises

were like. "Dende, help us all," Vegeta mumbled.

18 and Rei dropped back down to the ring floor, launching toward

each other only this time they both slip past the other's defenses and

landed blow to the side of the face sending each other flying backwards.

They both backflipped while 18 landed perfectly, Rei though landed off

balance. 18 quickly spotted a way to end the match, flew at Rei and

tried to land a kick at Rei's midsection only to have the raven haired

youth make a quick hop back, 18 tried again only to have Rei flip over

it, plant her foot then launch into the air. As she went flying into the

air, she quickly started assessing herself. _I won't last much longer at _

_this rate, she almost got me that time. Well, I put this off long _

_enough, time to show the world what I am_. Rei froze thirty feet above

the stadium and scrunch up into ball.

18 launch into the air wondering what the raven haired youth was

doing. Then she could feel a sharp increase in Rei's power level. _I _

_didn't think a female Saiyen could do that_. 18 quickly increased her

speed but was just little late.

Rei jerk herself out of her fetal position a golden aura

surrounding her as hair fanned out in every direction, turning golden in

the process and her dark eyes change to emerald green. Every fan in the

stadium who were already stunned at the battle, now had something new

and amazing to look at as Rei Hino Saotome became a Super Saiyan.

Rei smirked a bit then with her Super Saiyan enhanced speed she

vanished from site and reappeared in front of 18 landing an earth

shattering punch to the blonde beauty's stomach. Then she grabbed 18's

arm and flung the blonde beauty higher into the air. As 18 went soaring

she notice she was directly underneath the sun. "Alright kiddo, if your

going to play dirty so can I," 18 said then stopped her momentum and

watched as Raye fly right towards her. 18 spread her fingers next her

face and turn them inward. "Here's a trick your Uncle Krillin taught me,

Solar Flare!" she shouted and huge blinding flash of light

cascaded down. Rei was caught by the light and was temporary blinded.

18 used this given time to fly down at max speed and slam her foot

into Rei's cheek causing the raven haired youth to go sailing at mach

three toward the ground and crashing to the floor well outside the ring.

The crowd had gotten over it's stunned looks in time to realize

the match had ended, as the announcer declared Number 18 the victor.

World Martial Arts Tournament- Women's Division

1st Round

Akane Tendo

Xian Pu

Akane Tendo

Number 18

Rei Hino Saotome

Number 18

spot 16

spot 5

Ryoko Masaki

Eiko Magami

Videl Son

Chun Li

Author's Notes: This was certainly a long one, it has shades of the

Trunks vs. Goten, but with a few things added and the outcome was left

up to experience rather than power level or the fact that Number 18 was

fighting a Super Sayien near the end of the match. I also wanted to give

a little visual aide to help me keep track on how far I have to go. As

for the spot 16 and spot 5 written at the end of the bracket, those are

spots the finalists will be in, in the main event.

You'll also notice that Chun Li from the Street Fighter video games and

Eiko (A-ko) Magami from the Project A-KO movies are the other fighters.

Also Hercule was totally out of character, and I wrote Shampoo as Xian

Pu because that's her Chinese given name. Well, gots to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Akane's Moment of Truth

Deep on the outer rim of the Sol System floating above the planet

of Neptune, was the Galaxy Police starcruiser, Yukinojo, sat Mayuka

Masaki, Detective First Class and her partner Trysta Starlight (for

those who don't this individual it's Sailor Pluto, I'm using her

American first with a made up last name), Lieutenant. Mayuka sat reading

one of her grandfather's favorite mangas. Trysta frowned slightly

looking at the title to the manga.

"Honestly, you read those stupid romance comics constantly, you're

worst than a teenager sometimes," Trysta said.

Mayuka shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a sucker for romance."

Trysta shook her dark green mane of hair. "Did you check, the

inner sector like I asked?"

"Three times in the last hour, not a thing. Like there is anything

remotely dangerous in this sector of space," Mayuka grumped, leaning

forward and doing another sensor scan. This time however the scans

picked up a minor flux in the sub-space field. (Big science talk for

what's going on in the tournament.) Mayuka adjusted the sensors just in

time to watch the conclusion of the Rei Saotome versus Number 18 match

of the tournament.

Trysta watched as Rei fall outside the ring, _What's going on?_

Mayuka on the other hand dropped the manga she was reading and sat

up with a gleam in her eye. "Oh wow, a martial arts tournament!" she

giggled excitedly. She then quickly adjusted the reception on the

scanner and to check the frequency, then switched on the television

turning the dial to match the frequency. She then put the scanner back

into passive scanning, just as the next fight was annouced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the next match will now commence. With

Ryoko Masaki, facing a young seventeen girl from Graviton City, Eiko

Magami," the announcer stated.

Mayuka's eye's popped out of her face and she fell off her seat.

"What's my m-m-mom doing there?"

Trysta shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Akane Tendo looked through the doorway leading to the ring and

watched Raye walked back to the waiting area looking slightly depressed.

Then watched the next two fighters take to the ring as Rei walked pass

them.

"You okay, Rei?" Akane asked as Raye walked in.

Rei looked up smiled weakly. "Yeah, just underestimated Auntie 18

a bit, but no real harm done."

Akane nodded turning to look at Number 18 briefly before turning

back to her future sister-in-law. Rei was now checking for possible

injuries, when she found none she just readjusted her outfit and turned

to watch the rest of the female tournament. Akane smiled softly,

actually glad the raven haired girl was doing alright. During Akane and

Ranma's training trip, Ranma had spoken a lot good as well as bad things

about his little sister. Of course being the youngest of three daughters

Akane could relate, to these things. She patted Rei's shoulder and

smiled.

Rei looked at her for a second, then smiled. "I'm fine really,"

she paused looking at Number 18 then back to Akane. "Just give, Auntie

18 a good punch to the gut for me, big sis."

Akane froze at that comment, before realizing what it implied. The

arranged engagement happen ten months ago, yet it was put at the back of

Akane's mind because of the training. Now, while waiting for her next

match she found that everything was brought back into light. She spent

more time talking to Ranma, during the training then she had the entire

two years with him before she made the wish. "I'll give it my best,

Rei."

Rei smiled then turned back to watch the match that just begun

The World Martial Arts Tournament- Women's Division

Round One

Akane Tendo

Xian Pu

Akane Tendo

Number 18

Number 18

Rei Hino Saotome

spot 5

spot 16

Ryoko Masaki

Eiko Magami

Videl Son

Chun Li

Ryoko stood watching the red haired girl as she went through warm

up stretches, she yawned waiting for the girl to finish. _I wonder who _

_I'll be fighting in the next match. The girl dressed in the light blue _

_outfit and pink cape or the woman dressed in the dark blue chinese _

_outfit_. She watched as the redhead finished warming up and take a

fighting stance. Ryoko widen her stance and waited for the red head to

attack.

The attack came a little faster then Ryoko plan, the red head ran

at her at nearly super sonic speed. Ryoko smiled slightly as she flew

back, the girl naturally followed. The red head realized how close she

came to the edge and tried to stop. Eiko did stop just before going out,

instead she teetered for second. Ryoko simply teleported behind the girl

and tapped her between the shoulders.

Eiko Magami couldn't hold herself up anymore and fell out of the

ring, leaving Ryoko as the victor. Ryoko smiled softly and walked off to

the waiting area, trying hard not to laugh at the picture it would of

presented to everyone watching.

The World Martial Arts Tournament- Women's Division

Round One

Akane Tendo

Xian Pu

Akane Tendo

Number 18

Number 18

Rei Hino Saotome

spot 5

spot 16

Ryoko Masaki

Eiko Magami

Ryoko Masaki

Videl Son

Chun Li

Ranma knew the time was drawing ever closer to the match between

Akane and Number 18, he felt nervous. His fiancee was going to be

fighting one of the strongest fighters in the world, he prayed that she

would be okay. _Please, Dende guide and protect Akane in her fight_.

Akane watched as Videl and her opponent slowly enter the ring.

Videl was wrapped in a veil of confidence as she turned to her opponent.

She cocked her eye toward the stadium seats and found the group of

individuals that meant the world to her. She saw her mother-in-law

holding up her daughter who was giggling and cheering her on, she then

saw her husband up near the tadium roof cheering her on with the other

Z-fighters. She then turned to her opponent, and gave the woman a dark

smile.

The gong was sounded and Videl vanished from sight, when she

reappeared again she was right in front of Chun Li. CHun Li never saw

what hit her as she went soaring into the sky, when she landed the ring

announcer didn't even bother to count staring into the eye's of a very

unresponsive person. "Winner, is Videl!"

The World Martial Arts Tournament- Women's Division

Semi-Final Round

Akane Tendo

Number 18

spot 5

spot 16

Ryoko Masaki

Videl Son

Akane shook internally, as she watched the announcer took to the ring

about to announce the start of the Semi-Final round. She felt someone

touch her shoulder and turned to look at the woman she would be facing.

Number 18 gave her a simple nod as she walked to the walkway leading to

the ring. _It's now or nothing Akane, you did everything Ranma told you _

_to do and he said that it would put me even with everyone else, you got _

_to trust Ranma for once in your life._ she pause in her thinking. She

then remembered all the times she never listened to Ranma and what

complications it caused. _He put such trust in me, if he didn't I would _

_be in the stands right now. I know I can do this. I'll do this for him _

_and for myself_.

Akane quietly walked out into the light heading for the ring,

nerves still on edge as she stepped up onto the ring floor. She walked

quietly toward the middle of the ring, looking up into the audience

hoping to catch a glimpse of Nodoka or Ranma. She then turned to her

opponent and started assessing her opponent quietly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the first match of the Women's Semi-Finals

is about to begin. We have Akane Tendo facing Number 18, the winner will

go on to main event and face fifteen other competors or the right to be

called World Champion!"

The announcer walked to the edge of the ring and jumped down then

turned back to the two fighters raising his hand, when it came down the

gong sounded.

(Play "Duel of the Fates" from the Star Wars: Episode 1 soundtrack)

Akane took two slow breaths with her eyes closed, when she opened

them she flew at Eighteen at a surprising speed. Eighteen though blocked

the first punch thrown at her, Akane quickly followed it up with another

punch. This was also blocked, but she continued her assault and Eighteen

continued to block. The blocking was forcing the blonde haired beauty

back, until they were near the edge of the ring. Eighteen took to the

air with Akane following her. The two reengaged in mid air trading

punches, kicks, and blocks. Eighteen ducked under one punch and sent her

foot toward Akane's stomach, the Tendo girl lurch foward but knew what

the follow up would be and rolled with the double ax-handle punch, to

kick Eighteen in the chin and would have followed it up if Eighteen

hadn't vanished. Akane quickly vanished as well as Eighteen reappeared

behind her. She then reappeared behind the blonded beauty, to retry her

follow up only to face more empty space.

This went on for a few seconds, each time they would try to punch

or kick the other they would vanish. That was until Akane floated

backwards after her next appearance, but instead vanishing she simply

spun around and landed wicked kick to Eighteen's temple then she grabbed

the blonde beauty's arm and twirled about sending Eighteen hurtling

toward the ring floor at mach one. Eighteen impacted leaving a good

sized crater in the ring floor, while above Akane position herself for

one of her new chi attacks. "Okay, SHINNKUU-HA!" Akane shouted and

blast of purple and black energy went flying toward Eighteen as she

stood up. She saw the energy blast coming and flew out of the way just

as it hit. Akane appeared behind the blonde beauty and nailed her with a

kick to the back.

Eighteen went soaring toward the wall in front of Hercule but

stopped herself before hitting it. She glanced over her shoulder and saw

Akane standing in the ring glowing orange, wacthing her intensly. "I

can't believe how strong she is, so she's Ranma's fiancee. I can see

what he sees in her," she smiled then flew at the Tendo girl. She

brought her hands back and when they came forward two yellow beams of

energy went flying toward the Tendo girl. The resulting explosion caused

a huge cloud of smoke. Eighteen couldn't feel chi energy like her

husband and the other Z-fighters because of her android parts, but she

knew Akane couldn't sense her because of those same reasons. But when

the smoke cleared Eighteen was looking at an empty ring. _Oh no, did I _

_kill her_. Eighteen immediately looked to the stands at the top, she saw

the Z-fighters looking up at the sky except her husband who was

desperately pointing something out to her. Eighteen looked up into the

sky and saw Akane hovering some two hundred feet into the sky, her

orange glow, started getting brighter.

"What's she doing?" Goku asked.

Ranma smiled in returned. "You'll find out in a second."

Chapter Post Note's: Yeah, it sucks. But for my first cliffhanger it's

not so bad. Okay, now you know what Mayuka is doing while her dad is

participating in the Tournament. And why is Sailor Pluto a member of the

Galaxy Police, you might ask. Trust me, Starting Over is merely the flag

ship project but when it ends something else will take it's place. I

just haven't decided what yet.

Anyway until next time.


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 9

Kagato's Gambit

Akane exploded in a fiery brillance, and the phoenix surrounded her body. Her hair went straight up, turning red and her changed into brillant orange glow. The Z-fighters were all staring on in shock, as the Tendo girl hovered silently above the stadium thinking to herself. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other before returning their gaze skyward.

Akane then swept down at a blinding speed, Eighteen barely had time to put up a defense before the Tendo girl slammed an incredibly strong kick into her side, the block however did little to protect the blonde beauty as she went flying into walkway area leading to the ring, basically she was declared out by the judges. "Winner, Akane Tendo!" the ring announcer stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From darker regions of the tournament grounds, Kagato looked on and was surprised by Akane's transformation. "Hmm, this is going to be a little more difficult than I anticipated. Gentlemen, our plans have changed, instead of waiting until the main tournament to reveal ourselves, it may be prudent to begin after this last match."

"You better explain this kiddo," Brad stated crossing his arms staring at his stepson.

Ranma chuckled nervously. "It's difficult to explain dad, but Akane was given those powers when a baby phoenix imprinted upon her."

Brad was about to more when something sparked in his chi sense. "It's not possible."

"What's wrong dad?" Ranma asked when he felt it. "Man, what was that it's massive?"

The other Z-fighters began to tense, as they all picked up something dreadful. Akane entered the waiting area hardly believing she actually defeated Number 18, when she felt the same thing the Z-fighters were feeling, she looked up and saw Rei talking into some kind watch.

Videl and Ryoko were standing in the middle ring but were not focusing on there opponent. "Alright whoever you are, come out," Ryoko hissed.

"Really, Ryoko all you had to was ask," a deep voice stated just before menacing figure appeared out of green ball of light.

Ryoko gasped in shock. "I-It's not possible, I saw Tenchi kill you."

"My dear, you should know by now that I can create numerous shadows of myself," Kagato snickered a bit just as the Z-fighters suddenly dropped to the ring floor, Akane and Number 18 also appeared from the waiting area. Tenchi also appeared dressed in his Light Hawk Armor. "It seems you've made some powerful allies in the last two thousand years Ryoko."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then three shadowy figures dropped down behind Kagato and discarded their cloaks. Akane gasped trying to keep the shock from her eyes but failing miserably. Standing behind Kagato, were three people she once known as friends in her world, but now they had been greatly altered. To her, these three had been apart of the Nermia Wrecking Crew, named Ryoga Hibiki, Tatewaki Kuno, and Moose.

Akane noted each individual by the name her companions had given them. Ryoga had been encased in grayish armor covered him completely, his eye's had changed from black to red, he had been given a lizard like tail, and his feet looked more like talons than toes.

Vegeta snarled at Ryoga in hatred. "Frieza."

Ryoga smiled coldly. "You remember me, Vegeta I'm pleased."

Next was Moose, gone were remotely human looks, his skin was of a pink texture, his hair was gone in it's place was a single antenna. His robes were also gone and replace with pair of baggy white pants, black shoes, and a pair of wrist bans. He also held himself like child, with no intelligence on displayed.

"How is this possible, Majin Buu is standing right over there?" Goku said pointing to a little dark skin boy, dressed simliarly to Moose only the kid held himself better.

"True, but the very essence of his evil is now inside my creation," Kagato explained.

Last was Kuno who looked like he was dressed in insect armor instead of the brown gi, white pants. Instead of taking the persona of Hercule, he had taken the look of his greatest adversary (this whole sentence can be desribed in loose terms). "Ready for round three boy."

Gohan glared at Kuno with malice. "Anytime your ready Cell!"

"Amazing what those seven little balls can when used properly, don't you think. With the miracle of the dragonballs and the android molds of Doctor Gero I was able to bring back your most powerful enemies, I even made them stronger," Kagato chuckled.

The Z-fighters, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Akane all powered up, as did Majin Buu, Cell, and Frieza. Then out of no where a huge spaceship appeared above the the ring and a small shaft of light landed in between the two groups. When the light vanished Mayuka Masaki in her Light Hawk armor and Sailor Pluto were standing ready to help there friends. Shortly after that Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts also appeared. Kagato frowned deeply at the sight of Mayuka Masaki.

"So Ryoko, you and your toy manage to have an offspring in my absence," Kagato whispered. He could also sense the the power of the six sailor suited female warriors. Even with the three resurrected tyrants he was at a severe disadvantage. _It's seems I greatly underestimated my opposition. Oh well, I guess this sub-space transporter will come in handy after all. _Kagato dug into his cloak produced cylindrical which he quickly threw into the group heroes. Before anyone could react huge black light shot up and engulf the entire group of heroes. The light then shot up into the air and into space where the light split into four smaller purplish lights then took off into four different directions.

In the stands the families of the Z-fighters quickly headed for the exit and met up with Washu and Tsunami. The two groups nodded quietly and all left together, and as soon as they were in the parade ground Ryo-Ohki transformed and flew off.

Kagato turned to adress his three followers. "I have bought us time, time enough to hopefully take this planet over and prepare for our mutual enemies to return. While you are taking over the planet I have to go and speak to our benefactor about securing an army to keep this planet when they return."

The three tyrants silently nodded and they launch into the sky to begin they're preplanned activity.

"**IS IT DONE**?" a female asked inside Kagato's mind.

"Unfortunately no, the Tsunami's Knight has gathered too many allies and may gather more still when he finally lands," Kagato paused. "But, do not worry Lady Tokimi I will fulfill my promise, as long as you can arrange for a defense of this planet."

"**UNDERSTAND THIS, I WANT THE FIRST CROWN PRINCE DESTROYED BEFORE HE CAN BRING FORTH IS TRUE ABILITIES, OR ALL MY PLANS FOR ENTRY TO THIS REALM WILL BE IN JEOPARDY**," Tokimi stated.

"Might I suggest you create your own Knight, my lady," Kagato stated.

"**AN EXCELLENT IDEA**," Tokimi replied then vanished from Kagato's thoughts.

Kagato nodded to himself watching the humans madly rushing to leave the stadium. He smiled darkly to himself. "Soon I will absolute power and will help Goddess Tokimi into our realm. But first I must find out where my quarry has landed."

Author's Notes: Well that's it for Starting Over, the series is over. But the next part of this multi-crossover will be coming up soon. It's called Scattered, and look for even more anime to show up in this as the four groups of heroes must find their way back to Earth, while fighting new enemies and gaining new techniques and powers.


End file.
